Le jeu du destin
by Sugy
Summary: Cinq ans après la défait de Lord voldemort, le calme est revenu dans le monde moldu et magique. Pourtant, à Poudlard, des choses étranges laissaient croire le contraire... Les mangemorts les plus fidèles seraient-ils dans le coup?
1. Chapitre 1: Ennemi depuis le début

**Titre:** Le jeu du destin  
**Source :** Harry Potter   
**Auteur :** Sugy (Oui, oui, c'est moi )  
**Disclaimer :** Hum ok. Bon, tout d'abord, pour les petits incultes, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de J.K Rowling. Vous pouvez me faire un procès vous n'y gagnerez pas grand chose. Cependant, le personnage de Shuanye Madden Vexan est MA possession. (C'est quand même un "semi" moi, donc...). Je vous laissez donc lire!  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Ennemi depuis le début  
**  
Pour un mois de septembre, c'était plutôt frisquet. L'été avait été pourtant exceptionnel, en cette année de 1986, les températures avaient facilement atteint les 30 dégrées celcius facilement, durant près d'un mois. La jeune fille resserra ses bras autour d'elle-même, pour se réchauffer. Une femme aux cheveux blond qui ressemblait à la jeune fille, mis à part la couleurs des cheveux, la poussait gentiment dans le dos, mais cette dernière refusait de bouger, tout simplement. Puis, un homme à la forte carrure fit son apparition près d'elles. Grand, des mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux, cachant ainsi complètement son œil gauche. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celle qui devait être sa fille et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la fillette.  
  
- Allez, lui dit-il avec un regard compatissant, tu verras Poudlard est une magnifique école.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, peu certaine. Son père se releva et resserra son grand manteau noir autour de lui. La femme serra alors la fillette dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur chaque joue. La locomotive émit un long sifflement, signe qu'il allait bientôt partir. La petite fille refoula ses larmes et partis vers l'énorme train. Comme plusieurs enfants elle poussait son chariot qui contenait ses bagages. Au dessus, trônait une cage dans laquelle reposait un grand duc blanc comme la neige. Après un derniers regard à ses parents elle s'engouffra dans le Poudlard Express. Les deux adultes restèrent sur le quai, comme nombreux parents, et agitèrent la main en direction du train. Contrairement à certains, ils ne pleuraient pas, seulement un petit sourire sur leurs lèvre. Puis la femme aux cheveux doré empoigna par la main son mari et ils transplanèrent en émettant un petit " Pop! ". Petit à petit la plate forme 9 et ¾ se vida...  
  
La fillette avait séché ses larmes, elle s'était maintenant trouvé un compartiment, qui lui semblait vide, et tentait de se calmer. Elle était l'aîné des trois enfants et, par la même occasion, la première à fréquenter Poudlard. Elle avait déposé Helly, son grand duc blanc, sur la table et contemplait le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse ahurissante, bien qu'elle en eut presque un haut le cœur. Elle détourna le regard de la vitre et sortie une revue de ses valises. À peine avait-elle entamé le premier article sur des potions qu'on ouvrit brusquement la porte de son compartiment. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis se tourna ers les inconnus. Deux jeune garçons. L'un d'eux avaient une dentition étrangère, des yeux marrons et une chevelure foncé en bataille. L'autre, un peu plus petit que le premier garçons avait les cheveux châtain tombant quelques peu sur son front. De grand yeux noisette éclairaient son visage souriant. Ils furent autant surpris que la jeune fille de voir quelqu'un dans ce compartiment. Finalement, les deux garçons prirent la parole en même temps.  
  
- Hum, je crois que...  
  
- ... Tu as pris notre compartiment, termina le premier garçon.  
  
La jeune fille parut confuse et laissa tomber sa revue sur la table, elle s'excusa aussitôt, son visage devint d'un rouge tomate.  
  
- Oh... Pardon! Je vais y aller, laissez-moi quel...  
  
Elle s'était déjà levé, ramassant ses affaires. Elle remarqua alors, sur l'autre banquette quelques bagages. Puis elle fut coupé par le plus petit des deux, il gratifia son visage d'un énorme sourire, avant de déclarer que ce n'était rien et qu'elle pouvait rester avec eux. Un faible merci sortit de la bouche de cette dernière et elle se rassit. Les deux garçons prirent place dans la banquette d'en face. Un long silence s'installa alors. On pouvait seulement entendre la pluie qui se fracassait contre la vitre. Fait étrange ce fut la jeune fille qui coupa ce malaise :  
  
- Pourrais-je savoir vos nom? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
Après quelques instants, ils se décidèrent à répondre.  
  
- Marcus Flint, répondit le brun.  
  
- Dubois... Olivier Dubois, et toi? déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
D'une voix hésitante, elle leur répondit :  
  
- Shuganye Madden Vexan.  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Ce nom, Madden, leurs disaient quelques chose à tous les deux. Ce fut Olivier qui alors comprit le lien. Si il se souvenait bien, une joueuse de la France portait ce nom.  
  
- Tiens comme Yunie-Leslie Madden, dit-il sur un ton amusé.  
  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'avoir un sourire sur le visage.  
  
- Ouais, elle est poursuiveuse pour les Quiberon Quafflepunchers, déclara-t- elle, vous vous y connaissez en Quidditch alors?  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes secouèrent vigoureusement leurs têtes. Ils semblaient bien être de fervent fan de Quidditch. Bientôt, une discussion sur ce merveilleux sport inconnu des moldus s'entama. Lorsque le sujet fut épuisé, ils parlèrent un peu d'eux et mangèrent les bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés lorsque le chariot était passé. Tout comme Shuganye, s'était la première année à Poudlard d'Olivier. Marcus, cependant, était en deuxième année. Tout comme ses parents, ont l'avait réparti à Serpentard. Lui et Olivier ne se connaissait que depuis peu. À vrai dire, ils s'étaient rencontrés en cherchant un compartiment. Au loin, la silhouette de l'imposant château commençait à se former. Shuganye ne put retenir son cri d'admiration. Le jeune serpentard déclara qu'ils devraient enfiler leurs robes. Il expliqua ensuite comment allait se passer la répartition. Ceci eut pour effet de calmer la jeune fille qui avait horreur de l'imprévu. Par- dessus leurs vêtement, ils enfilèrent leurs grande robes noires. Le train stoppa alors les trois jeune adolescents laissèrent leurs bagages reposer dans leur compartiment Flint avait expliqué qu'elle seraient acheminés au château. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule. À l'extérieur, ils rabattirent leur capuchon sur leur tête. Il pleuvait beaucoup plus que tantôt. Tellement qu'un brouillard s'était formé. Flint prit alors une direction opposé aux deus autres jeunes, vers les diligences.  
  
- C'est ici qu'on se quitte, à plus!  
  
Dubois lui renvoya son salut et Shuganye lui fit un signe de main accompagnée d'un sourire timide. Une voix imposante et grave se fit alors entendre. Elle appelait les premières années à le suivre. Après s'être lancé un regard, peu sur d'eux, les deux jeunes adolescents se dirigèrent vers la voix. À travers l'épais brouillard, une énorme silhouette se découpa. On aurait presque dit un géant. Rapidement, il expliqua qu'ils devraient monter dans des barques pour s rendre au château, tout comme l'avait expliqué le jeune Serpentard dans le Poudlard Express. Dubois et Vexan s'étaient installés dans le même canot, suivit de deux autres élèves. Un grand roux, parsemé de tâche de rousseur était face à eux. Son visage était surmonté de fine lunette il abordait un petit air hautain, tenant avec fierté la torche qui les éclairait. À côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille à l'air timide. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés lui tombaient sur les épaules. D'un air absent, elle regardait le lac. Les deux nouveaux amis se parlaient entre eux.  
  
- Alors dans quel maison veux-tu aller? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. Elle expliqua que son père avait envoyé à Serpentard. Le jeune roux lança alors un regard noir à l'adolescente.  
  
- Et ta mère?

- Elle a été à Beauxbâtons, déclara Shuganye. Et toi? Où veux-tu aller?  
  
Il haussa vaguement les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Elle hocha la tête et laissa son regard voguer à l'eau. Percy, le jeune roux, entama alors une conversation avec la blonde à ses côtés. Il expliquait brièvement qu'il voulait aller à Gryffondor, tout comme ses deux autres frères : Charlie et Bill Weasley. Percy était un jeune garçon ambitieux, il souhaitait devenir préfet, et même préfet en chef, plus tard il voulait être ministre de la magie. Bientôt, la voix d'Hagrid tonna qu'ils étaient arrivé à leur destination. Les futurs élèves débarquèrent, avec enthousiasme, de leurs barques. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château au pas de course, histoire de fuir la pluie. À l'intérieur, une femme les accueillit. son air autoritaire incita les premières années à se calmer. Dubois et Vexan se tenaient un peu en retrait, ainsi que Percy et la blonde. La femme se présenta alors :  
  
- Bonsoir. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, je suis la responsable des Gryffondor. C'est moi qui vous escortera jusqu'à la grande salle. Je vous prierais de laissez vos bagages ici. Elle seront dans vos futurs dortoirs dès ce soir! Maintenant, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Aucun élève ne protesta et suivirent en silence la responsable des Gryffondors. Au-dessus d'eux, les élèves entendirent des rires.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi? dit-elle en levant la tête en direction des rires.  
  
Plusieurs d'entre eux levèrent la tête et reçurent en pleine figure de l'eau. Olivier fut l'un d'eux qui reçut l'eau lancé par Peeves. Il essuyait son visage tandis que Shuganye cracha l'eau qu'elle avait reçue. Le professeur McGonagall chassa alors l'esprit frappeur, le menaçant avec sa baguette magique. Ce dernier partit, en passant à travers le plafond, tout en continuant de rire. Elle ouvrit ensuite les deux grandes porte de chêne sur lesquelles était gravé les quatre effigies de Poudlard. Les élève franchirent alors les portes. Leurs regards émerveillés se posèrent un peu partout et poussa des exclamations d'admirations.  
  
- Wow... T'as vu? s'exclama une fillette en donnant des coups de coude à sa voisine, une petite brunette.  
  
Cette dernière ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc. Ce qui provoquait la plupart des exclamations d'émerveillement était le plafond. Il s'agissait d'un plafond magique reproduisant la température du moment. À cet instant, de gros nuages gris, presque noir, parcourut le ciel sombre. Parfois, une ou deux étoiles devenaient visibles. À la table du fond se trouvaient les différents professeur. Un minuscule être, ressemblant fortement à un gobelin était assis sur une pile de coussin et discutait tranquillement avec son confrère, un homme de grande taille, au long cheveux blanc et à la barbe de la même couleur. Ce dernier remarqua alors que la responsable des Gryffondor était arrivée et, d'un geste de la main, demande le silence. La femme prit un tabouret à trois pieds, sur lequel était juché un vieux chapeau. Elle l'apporta au centre de la salle et une fente s'ouvrit et le chapeau se mit alors à chanter.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille essayait de retrouver Flint à travers la foule, Dubois de même. Elle l'aperçut alors que le choixpeau entamait sa dernière phrase. Le professeur McGonnagal déplia alors un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit tout les noms des nouveau élèves. Elle se racla la gorge, les derniers murmures se turent alors.  
  
- Alazira Cassie! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix claire.  
  
La jeune fille interpellée s'avança jetant quelques regards inquiets autour d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et la sorcière lui plaça le choixpeau sur la tête. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien, puis le choixpeau annonça alors :  
  
- Poustouffle!  
  
La nouvelle Poustouffle se dirigea alors vers sa table qui applaudissaient à tout rompre. Entre temps, le professeur McGonagall avait appelé un nouvel étudiant. Un garçons plutôt grand et baraqué pour son âge. Les étudiants remarquèrent alors que l'appel ne se faisait pas par ordre alphabétique. Ils devinrent donc plus vigilant et cessèrent de chercher leurs camarades plus âgé ou famille à travers les grandes tables ornées de grandes nappes blanches. Après qu'une étudiante fut envoyer à Griffondor, McGonnagal prononça de sa voix forte le nom de Shuganye Madden Vexan. Timidement, elle s'approcha du tabouret et s'y assit, l'institutrice posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le choixpeau lui parle, s'adresser à elle dans son esprit.  
  
- Alors petite ? Hum... Je vois, oui, la famille de ton père est une ligné qui sont tous allé à Serpentard. Quant à ta mère, elle est de Beauxbâtons. Malgré cela, aucun doute, la maison parfaite pour toi sera...  
  
Il prit une pause, laissant la jeune fille sur sa faim et sa voix grave résonna à travers toute la salle.  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
La table complètement à droite de la salle éclata d'applaudissement et la jeune fille sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se dirige alors vers sa nouvelle maison et prit place entre deux nouveaux premières années. Flint l'interpella et lui demanda de s'installer avec lui et une groupe de garçons. Elle acquiesça et se releva avant de prendre place face à lui, un peu incertaine. Alors qu'elle s'assit, un nouvel élève fut envoyé à Serpentard. Encore une fois, la table explosa d'acclamation. Peu à peu le nombre d'élèves qui attendait à l'avant réduisait. Le professeur McGonnagall appela Olivier Dubois qui s'avança à son tour, alors qu'une fille se dirigeait vers Serdaigle. Shuganye tenta de mieux voir Olivier, peu après le choixpeau déclara d'une voix forte « Gryffondor ! ». Il se leva aussitôt et rejoins son clan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Et voilà, un imbécile de plus, cracha Flint.  
  
Son commentaire fut la cause de plusieurs rires chez ses amis. Shuganye se retourna vers lui, un peu intrigué. Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux heures ils s'entendaient à merveille. Il remarqua alors la mine déconfite de la jeune Serpentarde et lui expliqua.  
  
- C'est un Gryffondor. Tu nous vois amis avec ces vauriens qui se disent courageux ?

- Non mais... tenta la jeune fille avant d'être coupé.

- ...Retiens bien ça, Shuganye, les Gryffondors c'est ce qu'il y a de pire.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, ne préférant pas débattre à ce sujet. La dernier élève, Florianne Lourgo, fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Albus Dumbledore se leva. À la lumière des chandelles, sa barbe et ses cheveux blanc brillaient. Il se racla la gorge tout en observant ses élèves derrière ses lunette en forme de demi-lune. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtit une robe de sorcier d'un rouge sang. Une cape de velours noire aux reflets argentés couvrait ses épaules ainsi que son dos.  
  
- Chers étudiants, commença-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, je n'ai qu'un mot, enfin deux, à vous dire : Bon appétit !  
  
Il se rassit et les étudiants l'applaudirent. Aussitôt, des assiettes apparurent accompagnée de coupes sans oublier les plusieurs plateaux contenant le repas de ce soir. À chacune des tables, les couleurs des coupes et assiettes variaient selon les couleurs de leurs maisons. Tous les élèves prirent différentes portions des repas se trouvant sur la table. Les plus vieux s'amusaient à raconter différentes choses aux nouvelles recrues de leur maison. Les professeurs à éviter, les passages secrets, ou encore, quelque moyens pour se promener en toute sécurité même lorsque le couvre feu était passé. En revanche, certains s'amusaient plutôt à les faire frémir en racontant toutes sorte de rumeurs étranges. D'une oreille attentive Shuganye écoutait les dire d'un grand de sixième. Selon lui, il ne fallait jamais passer dans les cachots seuls, enfin à moins que l'on voulait en finir avec sa vie. La nouvelle élève ne put s'empêcher de frémir et, ça, Flint le remarqua :  
  
- Laisse tomber, c'est faux, dit-il en ricanant. Ils veulent que vous terroriser, on a subit le même sort l'an passé.  
  
Il pointa quelques uns de ces copains. Deux d'entre eux salua d'un signe de la main la jeune fille. Le troisième était aussi grand que l'adolescent de cinquième à ces côtés. Il avait de court cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus perçant.  
  
- Terence Higgs.  
  
Comme tout les Serpentads, sa voix avait un petit quelque chose de sournois et d'hypocrite. Il présenta sa main que la jeune fille serra un peu confuse. Avant de la lâcher il lui fit un baiseman. Il venait sans aucun doute d'une famille d'une grande lignée de sorcier, comme la plupart des Serpentard. D'un geste de la main, Flint le stoppa.  
  
- Arrête ton numéro, Higgs, il pointa ensuite les deux autres garçons. Adrian Pucey et L...

- Appelle moi simplement Bole, coupa le plus petit.  
  
Flint ricana et enchaîna :  
  
- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir réciter ton interminable nom.  
  
Ledit Bole marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre deux bouchées de potage aux citrouilles. Auprès du petit groupe de Serpentard, on pouvait entendre deux filles de Poustouffle glousser en pointant les garçons qu'elles semblaient trouver mignons. À l'effet contraire, elles raillaient. Pucey ne put s'empêcher de s'en mêler. Il remonta la monture argent de ses lunettes et se retourna face aux deux blondes. Il fixa une des filles de ses yeux bruns clairs.  
  
- Dites-moi, vous êtes de sang purs ? railla-t-il.  
  
Aucune des deux ne bougea, un peu intimidé par le jeune homme. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage bronzé. Il lança rapidement un regard à ses copains et enchaîna.  
  
- Un de vos parents et sorcier, alors ? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
L'une d'entre elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, essayant ainsi d'attirer la clémence du Serpentard. L'autre resta silencieuse et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Ses cheveux bruns tombèrent devant ses yeux qui commençait à montrer la peur. Adrian affichait un sourire vainqueur. Bien qu'il avait gagné, en quelque sorte la victoire, il ne s'arrêta pas.  
  
- Ça alors, dit-il prenant un air indigné, une stupide sang-de-bourbe et une sorcière de sang de bon marché s'amusent à critiquer les garçons. Il y en a qui se prenne vraiment pour n'importe qui, ici.  
  
Suite à l'humiliation qu'il avait porté aux deux fillettes, il se retourna vers ses copains qui étaient tout simplement hilare. La Serpentarde qui était assise avec eux les regardait d'un air presque apeuré. Flint, posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Ne panique pas, Adrian ne s'en prend qu'aux imbéciles et au sang-de- bourbe, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, dit-il en regardant les deux premières années qui gardaient la tête basse.  
  
Adrian afficha un sourire qui voulait appuyer les dires de Flint.  
  
- Et ceux que je n'aime pas..., crut-il bon d'ajouter.  
  
À la table, les différents repas avait été remplacés par de succulents desserts : crème glacé, gâteau au chocolat, coupe de fruits, tartes aux fruits. Rien n'avait été oublié, en matière de pâtisserie. Chacun plongèrent leurs mains vers les différents plats s'offrant maintenant à eux. Même les elfes de maison du manoir Vexan n'avaient jamais fait autant de bonnes pâtisseries. La jeune fille prit un éclair au chocolat et y mordit dedans avec grand plaisir. Elle écoutait les plaisanteries des garçons, ainsi que les vacances qu'ils avaient passé. Bole et sa famille avait passé un mois dans les montagnes. Flint, quant à lui, avait voyagé entre le Japon et l'Angleterre, avec la famille de Pucye. Terence avait passé quelques temps dans sa maison d'été en Europe. Les quatre ami s'étaient rejoint dans les deux dernières semaines d'été pour voir la coupe du monde de quidditch. S'était le père de Bole qui les avaient invités.  
  
- Vous êtes allé là-bas ? Moi aussi, déclara Shuganye.   
  
- Ah bon ? Où étais-tu ?

- Dans la tribune officiel des familles des joueurs.  
  
Higgs lui lança un regard intrigué. Elle comprit alors son erreur, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
  
- Hum... Eh bien, Yunie-Leslie Madden est ma mère donc...  
  
Elle ne put continuer davantage. Les quatre Serpentards se mirent à la mitrailler en lui poser mille et une questions. Au grand bonheur de la fillette, un préfet appela les élèves de Serpentard à les suivre.  
  
Le lendemain, les quatre Serpentards attendient la jeune fille. Elle les avaient laissés sur leur faim hier soir et ils voulaient en savoir plus. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à cogner à la porte d'un des dortoir féminin, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme. Il possédait une pile de parchemin. Son teint cireux laissait percevoir une pure expression de dégoût. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur Terence, qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il chercha à travers les parchemins qu'il tenait et en tendit un à chaque garçons. Il partit ensuite vers un groupe de fille de sixième années. ses cheveux graisseux tournant en même temps que sa cape noire. Les quatre regardèrent attentivement le parchemin. Adrian réagit le premier, peu heureux à l'idée d'avoir un cour de métamorphose commun avec les Gryffondors. Il soupira profondément ne cessant de répéter à quel point il était malchanceux. Adrian était le plus vieux des quatre amis et était en troisième année. Les trois autres se moquèrent légèrement de lui, rappelant à quel point s'était l'amour fou entre lui et un Corey. Ce dernier était un jeune homme blond de Gryffondor. La Coqueluche de plusieurs filles de Poudlard, même quelques-unes de Serpentard.  
  
- Madden Vexan, vous connaissez ?  
  
L'homme aux cheveux gras était revenu vers eux. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pus penser, il avait une vois doucereuse mais qui, au fond, reflétait une grande haine. Flint s'empressa de répondre ne voulant pas avoir la mauvaise humeur de l'homme sur le dos.  
  
- Oui, professeur Rogue, pourquoi ?  
  
Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui tendit un emploie du temps. Sèchement il ordonna de lui donner lorsqu'il la verrait. Il sortit ensuite de la salle commune, faisant claquer la porte en bois massif derrière sa cape noire. Flint fit alors remarquer à Adrian qui n'était pas le seul malchanceux. La jeune étudiante avait trois cours en communs avec les Gryffondor.

**Notes:**   
Et voilà! J'ai finalement écris une fan fiction sur Harry Potter. (M'enfin ce n,est pas ma première mais l'autre était howwible). Je doute qu'elle sera lue parce que j'ai utlisé une époque peu commune. Explication, Flint et Dubois sont mes chouchous de la saga. Ce qui est bien avec cette époque c'est que je peux me permettre d'apporter quelques petits changement. Dû moins, je veux des reviews... s'il vous plaîîîît!! Regard de chiot battu  
Bon, euh, j'aimes pas vraiment le titre de ma fic, mais je dois faire avec parce que je suis pourrie pour trouver des titres (Ça quand même passé de HPNoname à un jeu dangereux au jeu de la mort avnt le jeu du destin, lol).  
Pour ce qui est du chapitre, en tant que tel, j'ai essayé de reproduire le plus possible un caractère typiquement Serpentard à chacun des étudiant de la maison de Salazard. Je sais que Shuganye fait très "petite fille sage et timide", mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas chaque Serpentard qui devait être arrivé à Poudlard aussi "méchant". Pour Bole, bien je n'étais pas sur de son prénmo, sur un site de fan art cru comprendre qu'il s'appelait Leviticus, mais comme j'étais pas sûr, bah j'ai décidé qu'il voudrait qu'on l'apelle que Bole. Sinon, je crois que Terence, Bole et Flint sont tous à la même année tandis qu'Adrian est u an plus vieux, enfin j'suis pas sûr. Bon voilà, c'est tout!   
À bientôt!!  
- Love -  
Sugy 


	2. Chapitre 2: Choisis ton destin

**Le jeu du destin**  
  
**Titre:** Le jeu du destin   
**Source :** Harry Potter   
**Auteur :** Sugy (Oui, oui, c'est encore moi )   
**Disclaimer :** Le même que le chapitre un. Cependant, rajoutons que Lars est aussi un personnage inventé et que je n'ai volé cette intrigue à aucun autre auteur, c'est la mienne ! (avec l'univers de la fabuleuse J.K Rowling). Bonne lecture !  
  
**Chapitre 2 : Choisis ton destin**  
  
- Il me fait peur.  
  
Cette phrase suscita aussitôt les rires des quatre Serpentards qui l'écoutaient en ce premier jour de cour. Ils s'attardaient à lui indiquer qui était les professeurs. Alors qu'ils avaient pointé tous en même temps le professeur Severus Rogue, le maîtres des potions. Ce dernier avait remarqué les quatre index pointé sur sa personne. Il leur lança un regard noir et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Shuganye ne put retenir son commentaire.  
  
- Je suis sérieuse ! protesta-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Higgs hocha la tête, regardant le professeur de ses yeux bleus.  
  
- On te croit, mais tu t'y habitueras, assura-t-il d'un ton se voulant compatissant.  
  
Adrian s'était porté volontaire pour escorter Shuganye jusqu'à la serre numéro deux, où avait lieu son tout premier cour. Il lui avait dit que ça lu ferait énormément plaisir, de toute façon, il devait se rendre à son cour de soin aux créatures magiques qui se trouvait non-loin de là. Plutôt séduisant, quelques filles s'étaient retournés à son passage et avaient jeté un regard meurtrier à la jeune étudiante de première. Cette dernière les ignoraient, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
- Nous y voilà, déclara-t-il en faisant une révérence devant la porte qui menait à la serre numéro deux.  
  
Elle rit devant l'attitude du Serpentard et entra en le saluant. Ce dernier parti ensuite vers son cour en sifflotant un air joyeux.  
  
Le professeur Chourave était une femme très joviale. Elle salua chaleureusement chaque élève de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui se présentait. Percy était déjà présent et parlait avec quelques élèves. À première vu, il semblait se vanter d'être déjà capable de métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille et vice versa. Les trois autres garçons l'accompagnant semblaient impressionnés. Parmi eux, Shuganye remarqua Olivier. Ce dernier, cependant ne l'avait pas vu ou l'ignorait. Lorsque le professeur Chourave demanda le silence, toute la classe se tut. Elle prit brièvement l'appel et s'empressa d'expliquer en quoi consistait la botanique. Par la suite, elle pointa du doigt des plantes ressemblant étrangement à des petites haies. Ils devraient tailler, chacun, une de ses plantes nommés Aceragula. Peu sûr d'eux, les élèves se mirent à la tâche. Il s'avéra que les Aceragulas étaient très capricieuse. Aussitôt qu'un élève coupait une mauvaise branche, la plante se mettait à crier furieusement et, même parfois, lâcher deux ou trois insultes. Le professeur tentait, dû mieux qu'il le pouvait, de rassurer ses élèves.  
  
- Voyons, calmez-vous !  
  
Ses tentatives ne fonctionnaient qu'à moitié. Certains élèves étaient toujours apeuré et refusaient de continuer. Shuganye, continuait, peu assuré, de tailler sa plante. Les bêtises de cette dernière étaient rares et, la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'un « Idiote ! ». Du côtés des Gryffondor certains sans tiraient sans problème. C'était le cas pour Percy Weasley. Avec rapidité et finesse, il coupait les branches de surplus. Son Aceragula lui lançait même quelques compliments.  
  
Le cour de botanique avait maintenant prit fin, dans une ambiance un peu plus calme. Shuganye sortie à la suite d'une jeune Serpentarde aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et à la peau presque blanche. Alors qu'elle observait son emploie du temps, on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec Olivier.  
  
- Salut, dit-il.  
  
Son visage était légèrement rosit, il avait sans doute courut pour la rattraper. Elle lui répondit et une banale conversation s'en suivit. Alors qu'ils atteignirent le hall, on interpella la Serpentarde.  
  
- Madden Vexan !  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vers la source du bruit. Bole, Flint et Higgs étaient debout près de l'escalier menant aux cachots. C'était Flint qui avait presque hurler son nom de manière furieuse. Bole s'avança bousculant légèrement le Gryffondor, au passage.  
  
- Dis, il te dérange, le Gryff ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête, assurant qu'ils ne faisaient que parler. Pourtant, Bole l'empoigna par le bras et l'a conduisit vers ses amis. Son visage était impassible, il la lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent près des autres. Elle eut un faible sourire embarrassé qui fut de courte duré lorsque Higgs prit la parole.  
  
- On se tient avec les ors et rouges, maintenant ?  
  
Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire une leçon de morale, mais la referma suite au coup de coude de Flint. Alors qu'elle croyait échapper aux admonestations, Marcus répliqua.  
  
- Que fais-tu l ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que Gryffondor s'est ce qu'il y a de pire et toi tu parles avec l'un d'eux !  
  
Baissant aussitôt le regard vers le sol, la jeune fille tenta de répliquer, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient l'entendre.  
  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'espère juste que tu ne sois pas assez idiote pour prendre la mauvaise décision..., siffla-t-il. C'est toi qui choisis ton destin.  
  
Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. La laissant seule, ils tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers leur cour de potion. Alors que quelques larmes faisaient leurs apparitions au coin de ses yeux de couleur émeraude, elle voulut se précipiter vers eux. Cependant, une main l'en empêcha.  
  
- Laisse-moi !  
  
Déjà que la situation n'avait pas pris le bonne tournure, elle ne voulait pas que Dubois s'en mêle.  
  
- Calme-toi.  
  
Cette voix grave lui fit alors savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du jeune Gryffondor. L'adolescent la lâcha, rajustant sa cravate verte et argent et enlevant la terre sur son uniforme.  
  
- Je n'aime déjà pas le cour de soin aux créatures magiques... fit-il en fixant toujours l'élève de première année. Quel est ton prochain cour ?  
  
Essuyant du revers de se main gauche ses larmes, elle lui répondit :  
  
- Potions.  
  
Il lui sourit faiblement et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves de Poustouffles et de Serpentards qui se rendaient au cour du professeur Rogue. Le baron sanglant flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, se dirigeant au sens contraires des élèves. Son allure sinistre en firent frissonner plus d'un. Alors qu'elle entrait dans les cachots, Pucey lui souhait bonne chance et se dirigea vers son cour de métamorphose.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?  
  
Cette question était sortie toute seule de ses lèvres. Les deux Serpentards s'étaient rejoints, à l'heure du dîner, et marchaient à travers le parc. La plupart des élèves étaient resté à l'intérieur, puisque une fine pluie brumeuse tombait, à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser ses épaules, cherchant une réponse plus valable qu'un simple mouvement des épaules. Ils continuèrent donc de marcher en silence. Seul la pluie et leurs pas venaient briser ce silence. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château, Adrian répondit enfin :  
  
- Parce que tu es la fille de Yunie-Leslie Madden.  
  
Le visage de la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait effrayée.  
  
- Quoi !?  
  
- Relaxe, je blaguais, répondit-il en la pressant pour qu'elle entre à l'intérieur.  
  
À Poudlard, les jours passaient. Shuganye avait compris. Compris qu'elle était une Serpentarde. En tant qu'élève du grand Salazard, elle se devait de l'honorer et de se comporter de la bonne façon. C'est ainsi que, peu à peu, elle devenait arrogante, sarcastique et hypocrite. Cependant, les changements se faisaient très lentement et il lui arrivait parfois de craquer. C'est ce qui arriva un samedi matin, lorsqu'elle nargua, pour une raison futile, une pauvre Serdaigle.  
  
- Allez, elle t'avait quand même bousculer, dit Bole regardant partir la fillette à la chevelure rousse tirant sur le rouge.  
  
La Serpentarde secoua la tête, déçue de sa conduite.  
  
- Mais elle s'est excus !  
  
Flint leva le côté droit de sa lèvre supérieur, signe de dégoût.  
  
- Et puis ? T'es une Serpentarde ! Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.  
  
Les deux autres approuvèrent. Adrian, lui, mangeaient tranquillement son petit déjeuner et acquiesçait, par moment, la tête. Terence se tourna alors vers la Serpentarde, une idée derrière la tête.  
  
- Ça te dirait de venir nous voir pratiquer, cette après-midi ?  
  
Un sourire éclaira ensuite le visage du garçon aux cheveux châtains. Il s'avéra que la fille d'une des poursuiveuses de la France adorait le Quidditch. Cette proposition lui redonna, aussitôt, le sourire oubliant, par la même occasion, ses soucis du moment. Flint approuva Higgs. Les deux garçons venaient tout juste d'être accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch de serpentard. Ceci avait réjoui Pucey qui était l'un des poursuiveurs depuis maintenant un an. Terence remplaçait un ancien poursuiveur de Serpentard qui avait terminé sa dernière année à Poudlard, l'an passé. Quant à Marcus, il s'était montré meilleurs qu'un des poursuiveurs, un joueur de quatrième. Seul Bole n'avait pas tenter les auditions, attendant l'année prochaine, alors que son père lui avait promis l'achat un nouveau balais.  
  
Resserrant son écharpe autour d'elle, Shuganye observait le jeu, aux côtés de Bole. Comme tout les autres, elle encourageait son équipe. S'était le premier match de l'année. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ces derniers menaient soixante-dix à cinquante. Tandis que Gryffondor tentait de contrer les attaque des verts, ces derniers usaient de ruse tirant parfois même sur la tricherie. Pourtant, les partisans de Serpentard ne s'en préoccupaient guère et continuaient de supporter leur équipe. Gryffondor, eux, n'étaient pas du tout d'accord avec ça.  
  
-Penality... PENALITY ! cria furieusement Dubois.  
  
La jeune Serpentarde se retourna et fixa Olivier. Il l'a regarda intriguée alors que Terence venait de commettre une nouvelle faute.  
  
- PENALITY ! répéta-t-il.  
  
- Ferme là, Dubois, ce ne sont pas leurs fautes si l'équipe de Gryffondor est pourrie.  
  
Aussitôt, elle regretta amèrement ses paroles. Bien qu'on lui avait répéter mille et une fois que Gryffondor était ce qu'il y avait de pire, jamais elle n'avait été méchante avec Olivier Dubois. Certes, leur relation ne tenait qu'à quelques hochements de tête ici et là, mais elle le respectait tout de même. Le jeune châtain resta estomaqué, la bouche ouverte. Des ricanements typiquement Serpentards fusent. Damien, un Gryffondor et, par la même occasion l'ami de Dubois, lui fit signe de ne rien dire.  
  
- Bien joué, Vexan ! déclara Eden, une de ses copines avec qui elle partageait son dortoir.  
  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, quelque chose attira son attention. L'attrapeur des Gryffondors venait d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Une traînée verte tentait de le rattraper. Il bouscula le jeune homme habillé de rouge. Ils jouèrent du coude quelques instants et, par un coup plus fort que les autres, l'attrapeur des rouges et or tomba de son balais. Lenny, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, doubla de vitesse et empoigna le vif d'or. D'un geste victorieux, il brandit son poing dans les airs et effectua un tour du stade. Quelques-unes des tribunes éclatèrent d'applaudissements et de cris de joie. Bole et Shuganye coururent aussitôt qu'ils le purent vers les vestiaires, féliciter les joueurs. Ils durent attendre à l'extérieur, puisque le capitaine exigeait de parler en privé avec son équipe. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, l'équipe sortie des vestiaires. Lorsque ses trois ami sortirent, Shuganye leur sauta au coup, les félicitant. Elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'elle avait dit à Olivier et ne se préoccupait que de la petite fête qui allait avoir lieu dans leur salle commune, ce soir-là.  
  
Ailleurs, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus sombre. Seul deux torches illuminaient la salle. Un homme portant une cagoule noire, avec seulement deux fentes en guise de yeux, tentait de s'expliquer lamentablement auprès d'un autre homme habillé comme lui. Il était maintenant à genoux devant lui, la peur le rongeant jusqu'aux os.  
  
- Je t'en prie, Lars, je t'en supplie.  
  
Sa voix, tremblante de peur, résonna à travers la pièce. Voyant que son interlocuteur restait toujours aussi taciturne. En signe de dernier recours, il se baissa et embrassa l'ourlet de la robe du dénommé Lars. Ce dernier eut une mine dégoûtée, sous sa cagoule, et envoya valser son pied gauche dans la figure de l'autre homme. Sous l'impact du coup, il recula en gémissant, se tenant la mâchoire d'une main. Lars sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'homme écroulé par terre. Depuis le début, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. Seul les gémissants de terreurs du blessé résonnait à travers la pièce aux parois rocheuses. Après quelques instants, Lars se décida finalement à dire son verdict, laissant tomber son bras armé le long de son corps.  
  
- Compte toi chanceux de travailler au ministère... et d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi bon que moi, dit-il en prenant un ton pompeux. N'importe qui d'autre t'aurais fait subir l'un des trois sortilèges. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, je crois.  
  
Le mangemort hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva épongeant le sang à travers le tissus. Il disposa ensuite, laissant Lars seul. Ce dernier s'assit sur l'une des chaises et réfléchit au plan qu'ils avaient fondé, tous ensemble. Si tout allait bien, _Il_ serait de retour. _Il_ régnerait à nouveau sur le monde, autant moldus que magique. Lars sourit, si _Il_ revenait, lui serait grandement récompensé pour ses efforts, étant le meneur de toute ces opérations. Après ces quelques minutes de réflexions, il se leva et quitta la pièce en fredonnant un air sinistre.  
  
Halloween approchait à grand pas. Dehors, les feuilles vertes prenaient différentes teintes de rouges, oranges et jaunes et la température frôlaient régulièrement les zéros degrés celcius. Depuis leur victoire sur les Gryffondors, les Serpentard ne manquait aucune occasion de les narguer. Lors du souper, Lenny racontait, pour bientôt la centième fois, comment il avait attrapé le vif d'or. C'était un élève de cinquième année, grand et maigre. Ses cheveux noir étaient rasés et il possédait des yeux gris acier. Shuganye, un peu désintéresser sortit un parchemin et commença à dessiner, ayant terminé son assiette. Dumbledore se leva alors, demandant le silence. Les chandelles se tamisèrent ne laissant éclairé que le sage directeur. Il prit alors parole :  
  
- Comme vous le savez, dans une semaine, cela sera Halloween. pour cette occasion, Poudlard organisera un grand banquet.  
  
À ces mots, plusieurs étudiants murmurèrent frénétiquement. avant que tous se mettre à applaudir bruyamment, le directeur enchaîna.  
  
- La banquet sera suivit d'une soirée dansante. Malheureusement, les sorciers de première années ne pourront pas participer à la soirée.  
  
Des hués se firent alors entendre. Shuganye secoua la tête. son regard croisa celui d'Olivier Dubois, qui semblait aussi déçu qu'elle. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il détourna les yeux. Depuis l'incident au stade, ce qui restait de leur relation s'était détérioré. Elle retourna alors son ouvrage, les paroles du directeurs ne lui étant plus utiles. Après quelques instants, les chandelles redevinrent aussi lumineuse qu'au départ et la plupart des étudiants se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Se faisant tard, la jeune Serpentarde ramassa ses effets et sorti accompagné ds quatre garçons avait qui elle traînait presque toujours.  
  
- Alors ? Tu dois être heureuse, non ? demanda Bole.  
  
Elle roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment.  
  
- Oh oui, Bole. Je suis très heureuse de devoir passé ma soirée d'Halloween dans la salle commune.  
  
Flint fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Ça t'arrive d'écoutes parfois ? Dumbledore a ajouté que si les étudiants de première se trouvait un ou une cavalière de deuxième année ou plus, il pouvait venir. Techniquement, presque tout le monde sera là. C'est une ruse de sa part pour que les premières se dégênent.   
  
Elle leva la tête vers son ami qui ne put s'empêcher desecouer la sienne, découragé. Elle le poussa amicalement et il bouscula, au passage un groupe de Gryffondor. Il manqua de près de renverser l'un d'entre eux.  
  
- Eh ! Regardez où vous allez ! s'écria un garçon roux.  
  
Shugaye l'identifiant aussitôt, il s'agissait de Percy, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, un autre Gryffondor prit la parole.  
  
- Laissez tomber, Percy. Les Serpentard sont trop bêtes pour savoir comment marcher correctement.  
  
- Pourtant, ils sont très habiles sur des balais, Dubois, cracha Shuganye. À moins que tu n'ai toujours pas remarqué l'affreuse défaite de votre équipe, enchaîna-t-elle.  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant Olivier n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille, étant caché par Adrian. Une expression de dégoût se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il la remarqua enfin. Depuis son entré à la maison de Salazard Serpentard, elle avait changé. Elle était maintenant comme tout les autres étudiants de cette maison. Froid, hypocrite, mesquin et railleur. Il se retint pour ne pas l'insulter et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étage supérieurs, suivi de près par Percy et Damien. Les quatre autres étudiants accompagnant la jeune fille éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Calés confortablement dans les fauteuils bordeaux, quelques garçons de Gryffondor discutaient entres eux. Olivier en faisait parti et était plutôt d'humeur maussade. Damien commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.  
  
- Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement attendant patiemment la réponse de son interlocuteur.  
  
- Oui, oui.  
  
Enfin non, il était toujours étonné par la réaction qu'avait eu son ancienne amie. Dire qu'au début de l'année tout allait bien. Flint lui avait même adressé la parole tout le long du voyage à bord du Poudlard express. Il croyait qu'il s'était fait deux amies, au début de septembre, mais il s'était trompé. Pourtant, Shuganye avait continué d'agir de façon amicale avec lui, même après la rentré mais, maintenant, s'était tout autre.  
  
«Qu'ai-je donc fait ?», se demanda-t-il, perdu.  
  
Il pensa à plusieurs hypothèses, puis son regard se posa sur Percy. C'était un vrai petit monsieur Je-sais-tout, il tenta alors :  
  
- Dis, Percy... Pourquoi ils sont si méchants ?  
  
Le concerné leva la tête de son livre sur la métamorphose. Intrigué, il leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas de quoi Olivier parlait. Ce dernier compléta davantage sa phrase.  
  
- Je veux dire... Les Serpentards, pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ?  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper une «Ah !» de compréhension. Il rajusta ses lunettes à monture d'écaille et répondit.  
  
- C'est la rivalité Gryffondor Serpentard, expliqua-t-il. Mon frère, Charlie, m'en a souvent parlé. Même à l'époque des fondateurs, il y avait rivalité. Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard se détestaient. Un jour, à cause d'une de leurs nombreuses querelles, Salazard quitta le château. De plus, les Serpentards sont connus pour leurs loyaux services rendus à Tu- Sais-Qui.  
  
Olivier frissonna, bien que tu sais qui avait été battu par le célèbre Harry Potter, il y a 5 ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir peur. Plus d'un prétendait son fabuleux et, surtout, effrayant retour. Il remercia Percy de cette explication et annonça qu'il alla se coucher, étant mort de fatigue. Ces deux amis lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit alors qu'il montait l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Aussitôt changé, il se plongea dans son lit.  
  
«C'est donc ça, la rivalité Serpentard Gryffondor. Autant oublié toute amitié avec Marcus et Shuganye. C'est peine perdue», pensa-t-il en fixant le plafond.  
  
Il s'endormit quelques temps après que Damien eut, à son tour, fait son apparition.  
  
À ce moment même, dans un endroit pratiquement secret, se tenait une réunion. Une dizaine de mangemorts étaient réunis, écoutant, avec attention, celui qui semblait diriger les opérations. Lorsqu'il eut finit, chacun fit un rapport de leurs progrès. Si s'était suffisant, ils s'en tiraient avec de simple félicitations. Sinon, selon son humeur, Lars, le chef, lançait l'un des trois sorts impardonnable : Le sortilège Doloris. Parfois, il frappait plutôt ses acolytes. Ce qui avait fait perde totalement vue de l'œil gauche à l'un des magemorts. Même si il l'aurait voulut, il ne pouvait pas les tuer avec un simple Avada Kadevra, la mort la plus douce de toute. Ils étaient peu nombreux et chacun de membres avait son importance. Ce soir, fait exceptionnel, seulement l'un d'entre eux subit le sortilège Doloris. C'était un grand sorcier, bien bâti. Alors que Lars pointa sa baguette vers lui, il baissa la tête, prêt à recevoir la douleur.  
  
- Endoloris ! déclara-t-il, sans pitié.  
  
Le sorcier se tordit de douleur et tomba par terre, prit de convulsions à différentes intervalles. Les autres restèrent silencieux, regardant la scène. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se mesurer à Lars en lui disant d'arrêter. Ce qui arrêta le sort impardonnable fut la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer un sorcier. Contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas de cagoule. Laissant ainsi paraître ses long cheveux soyeux d'un blond platine et ses yeux gris métallique. Lars se tourna vers lui, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Malfoy ! déclara-t-il d'une voix plutôt joyeuse, pour un mangemort.  
  
Ledit Malfoy lui adressa un mince sourire. Les autres le regardait plutôt surpris. L'un des plus fidèles mangemort du temps de Voldemort revenait leur rendre une petit visite. Le regard du sorcier blond stoppa sur le sorcier recroquevillé sur le sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, laissant échapper un gémissant par moment.  
  
- C'est Higgs ? demanda Lucius en pointant le sorcier.  
  
Lars hocha la tête, expliquant vaguement pourquoi il lui avait lancé un sort impardonnable. L'homme blond hocha la tête alors que Lars continua :  
  
- Alors... tu reviens parmi nous ? Ou tu fais comme ce stupide Rogue ?  
  
Lucius échappa un léger ricanement, replaçant une des mèches blondes.  
  
- Je reviens, parmi vous, dit-il simplement.  
  
Lars hocha la tête. Le sorcier que Lucius avait appelé Higgs se leva difficilement. Il retourna s'asseoir près des autres mangemorts. Ces deniers étaient plutôt enjouée que Lucius est pris la bonne décision, à leur yeux.  
  
- Tu as choisis ton destin, marmonna alors faiblement Higgs entre ses dents et en lançant un regard mauvais à Lucius qui ne l'aperçut pas.  
  
**Notes :  
**Et voil ! Le chapitre deux est terminé. J'espère gardé cette cadence d'écriture (C'est un peu dure, puisque j'ai quatre fic en même temps - -). Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écris des reviews, mes réponses sont à la fin des notes ! En passant, je ne fais pas des menaces du genre « Si je n'ai pas de reviews j'écris plus », mais c'est toujours TRÈS sympa, d'en recevoir, hein ?  
  
Bon, comme vous avez pus le constater, Shuganye subit une évolution psychologique. Elle devient de plus en plus comme les Serpentards, mais elle le regrette aussitôt. Ses amis, tente cependant de lui expliquer que ce n'est rien, bla bla bla. D'un côté, elle se sent obligé d'agir ainsi, sinon ils la laisseront tomber. C'est pour ça qu'elle évite Dubois. Bien qu'elle veut pas l'insulter, elle e fait quand même, sa « nouvelle » personnalité prenant le dessus. Je me suis aussi dit les Gryffondors, contrairement aux Serpentards ne prenaient pas tous leurs rivalités au sérieux c'est pourquoi que Dubois n'en savait rien, mais bon, lui, il va prendre ça un peu au sérieux.   
  
Comme dans les bouquins, certains moments passent très vites alors que d'autre non. Pour vous situé, à la fin du chapitre on se trouve à être le 24 octobre 1986, bientôt le 25.   
  
Les mangemorts ont, enfin, fait leur apparition. Le plan qu'ils préparent n'est cependant pas dévoilé et contrairement à ce qu'on peut le croire, il y un lien entre Poudlard et les mangemorts.   
  
Je crois que c'est tout... J'espère que ça vous a plus !  
  
**Réponse aux reviews :**   
**Lin :** Mici beaucoup miss ! Contente que t'aimes ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si Dubois est un peu moins présent, merci encore !   
**Matou :** Mon célèbre « Ouache dégueulasse ! » (Enfin le célèbre de Marcus Flint, plutôt).Alors voilà, j'ai fait un léger clin d'œil à Eden et Merkiad, mais on va sûrement les revoir, plus tard (Désolé si Shug te maltraite, lol, ça va s'arrange... '). Merci pour ce compliment...   
**Jamesie-Cass : **Merci pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que ça te plaira. D'ailleurs j'ai lu ta fic qui est très bien !

- Love-

Sugy


	3. Chapitre 3: Fausses promesses

**Le jeu du destin**  
  
**Titre :** Le jeu du destin Source : Harry Potter   
**Auteur :** Sugy (bah si, encore)   
**Disclaimer :** Comme tout les autre chapitres, mais je tiens à rajouter quie ce chapitre contient des **SPOILERS** (C'est écrit assez gros ?) du troisième tome, pour les icnultes qui ne l'aurait pas lu. :p Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews '  
  
**Chapitre 3 : Fausse promesse...**  
  
La journée de Halloween, les élèves commencèrent à être enjoués. La plupart des premières années seraient présent, comme l'avait conclut Flint quelques jours plus tôt. Dans le château, l'ambiance était à son comble. Les fantômes étaient plus présent que la normale. Comme dans les traditions moldus, ils tentaient de faire peur aux élèves, sans grand succès. Le seul qui réussissait était le Baron Sanglant, alors qu'il ne faisait que déambuler dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude. À la plus grande joie des élèves, on annonça que les cours finiraient une heure plus tôt, pour pouvoir tout préparer. À dix-huit heures, les élèves sortiraient de leur salle commune respective et se rendraient à la grande salle. De plus, une surprise avait été organisé. Ce fut le principal sujet de conversation durant le cour d'enchantements des première années.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir des bonbons qui vont tomber du ciel ? tenta Damien à Percy et Olivier.  
  
- Ne sois pas idiot, Dam, répondit Percy en lâchant un long soupir qui voulait en dire long sur ses pensées du moment.  
  
Olivier éclata de rire. Percy et Damien étaient toujours entrain de s'acharner sur des sujets aussi stupides et futiles. Le professeur Flitwick un petit homme minuscule ressemblant étrangement à un gobelin tenta d'attirer l'attention à nouveau vers lui. En ce jeudi d'Halloween, s'était plutôt compliqué.  
  
- Ecoutez-moi, je vous prie ! s'écria-t-il d'une petite voix fluette. Le sort de Wingardium Leviosa est difficile à créer, mes enfants.  
  
Pourtant, les élèves continuaient de discuter tout aussi joyeusement. Le professeur secoua la tête dépité et regarda l'heure, d'un instant à l'autre la cloche allait sonner. Il inscrit un devoir au tableau et le signala aux élèves. À ce moment même le son du timbre retentit. Dans un joyeux raclement de chaises, les étudiants quittèrent la salle.

La journée étant terminée, la plupart des Serpentards se rendirentt à leur salle commune, déposer leurs affaires et se préparer pour ce soir. Dans le dortoirs des filles de premières années, c'était la folie furieuse. Plusieurs d'entre elles n'avaient toujours pas de cavaliers et, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, les premières devaient être accompagné d'un élève plus âgé.  
  
- Je devrais demander à Terence, s'exclama alors une fillette plutôt grande pour son âge et assez baraquée.  
  
Après ces paroles, elle s'élança dans la salle commune, relevant un peu sa robe rouge sang pour ne pas trébucher. Son faible pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains avait toujours été quelque peu flagrant, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle avait prit son courage à deux mains. Shuganye sortit quelques instants après elle. Elle avait revêtit une robe ayant appartenue à sa mère, auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait son âge. D'un améthyste brillant, lui arrivant environ aux chevilles. La robe dénudait quelque peu ses épaules et les manches étaient largement évasé. C'était Eden qui avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon . De jolie escarpins noir couronnaient le tout. Alors que Reein remontait vers le dortoir, le visage couvert de larme, Shuganye alla rejoindre ses amis, connaissant déjà ce qui s'était passé.  
  
- Non mais... Pour qui elle me prend ? déclara Terence, mécontent lorsque son amie s'installa à ses côtés.  
  
Apparemment, Reein avait tenu parole, au plus grand malheur du joueur de quidditch. La jeune fille se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. Où sont les autres ?  
  
Une pointe d'amertume toujours présente dans sa voix il répondit que Flint se préparait toujours et que Adrian et Bole était déjà à la grande salle. Selon les dire de Terence, Adrian avait finalement choisis sa cavalière. Bole, quant à lui, avait accompagnée une jeune Serpentarde.  
  
- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? finit-il par soupirer, alors que Marcus venait de les rejoindre.  
  
Le sol était froid et humide. Une masse semblant inerte était recroquevillé sur ce plancher pour le moins accueillant. Pourtant, l'homme préférait être ainsi, à feindre l'inconscience plutôt que de subir les foudre de Lucius Malfoy. Depuis son retour, tout était pire. Ceux qui avaient crut que Lars était cruel le qualifiait, à présent d'homme bon au cœur généreux. L'individu ouvrit lentement son œil droit, le seul lui permettant encore de voir correctement. Son champ de vision restreint lui permit d'apercevoir un autre être. Cependant, contrairement à lui, il était vraiment inconscient. Du sang s'échappait encore de la blessure qui avait été effectué près de sa tête. Encore une fois, Lucius avait été barbare, face à l'un de ses collègues si on puisse dire. Après s'être occupé de son cas, il s'était acharné sur celui de Higgs. Alors qu'il s'était effondré par terre, près de l'évanouissement, Lucius avait enchaîner par un coup de pied, avant de partir, riant cruellement.  
  
Il tenta de dégager sa gorge, obstruée par le trop plein d'émotion. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement. Regrettait de s'être rallié aux troupes du puissant mage noir. Certes au début, il avait apprécié, mais depuis que le jeune Potter avait anéanti son chef, plus rien n'allait. De plus, il lui était impossible de partir, c'était un cercle vicieux. Tout comme Malfoy, il avait été innocenté, feignant avec brio la soumission totale au sortilège de l'Impérium. Il était à peu près sûr que Higgs senior pensait la même chose que lui, à présent. Ayant la certitude qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette salle l'homme s'appuya sur ses coudes.  
  
- Higgs, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'entends ?  
  
Un léger grognement s'en suivit, à priori, il semblait l'entendre. C'était déjà un bon début. Il s'approcha de lui. Ça y est, il allait craquer. Higgs se referma encore plus sur lui, sanglotant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état de faiblesse. À ce moment même, des paroles réconfortantes tel que « Allez... Tout va s'arranger » aurait été de mise, mais il n'en fit rien. De toute façon, à quoi bon mentir ? Rien n'allait s'arranger et il en voulait pas fonder de faux espoirs. Après quelques instants, Higgs senior sembla se calmer par lui-même.  
  
La soirée battait de son plein. La salle était pleinement décorée, des serpentin oranges et noirs était accroché un peu partout. De grandes citrouilles au visages effrayant éclairaient chacun des table enémettant parfois un rire grave. Pour couronner le tout, des araignée en plastiques enchantés avec soin par le professeur Flitwick parcourait les murs. La surprise d'Albus Dumbledore était, en fait, la prestation du groupe de l'heure dans le monde sorcier : les Serus masters. Le chanteur, un bel argenté aux yeux d'une couleur peu commune, chantait une de leur dernière composition. Une mélodieuse ballade. Le principal guitariste l'accompagnait, ses cheveux blond roux cachant ses délicieux yeux de couleur ciel. Au fond, le batteur créait le rythme, un air rebelle sur le visage et des cheveux rouge en bataille. Leur style vestimentaire était un mélange de la mode moldue et sorcière. Les gens qui dansaient déjà retrouvèrent aussitôt leur cavalier, l'enlaçant. Quelques couples se formèrent sur la piste de danse. Shuganye, Marcus et Terence restèrent cependant assis à une table, près de la scène. Le jeune châtain fulminait et la fillette observait le groupe qui semblait la fasciner.  
  
- Il est mignon, le guitariste, finit-elle par avouer tout en sirotant une bièraubeurre.  
  
Elle avait relevé ses manches, libérant ainsi ses bras, et défait son chignon. Ce genre de bal, ce n'était pas du tout pour elle. Accoudé contre la table, Flint soupira.  
  
- C'est emmerdant, déclara-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
  
Terence marmonna un vague « hum, hum ». Son ami se leva un air décidé sur le visage, ses deux mains s'appuyèrent contre la table drapé d'orange. La fillette daigna finalement de lâcher le guitariste des yeux et regarda Flint. Il avait l'air un peu stupide à rester ainsi, debout alors que la plupart des gens debout dansaient.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air idiot à nous regarder comme ça, renchérit Terence.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et répondit simplement.  
  
- Je m'en vais, ce bal m'ennuie.  
  
Un sourire éclaira aussitôt le visage de l'étudiante des argents et verts. D'un bond, elle se leva, marchant déjà vers la sortie. Elle leva le bas de sa robe, se concentrant à ne pas se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol.  
  
- Moi aussi, allons ailleurs.  
  
Flint l'a suivit, alors que Terence attrapait une dernière bièreaubeurre pour la route. Ce dernier s'amusait à faire remarquer à la fillette qu'elle avait particulièrement l'air idiote à se promener de cette manière, yeux rivés au sol et robe relevée. Cette dernière stoppa et se retourna vers son copain, un sourire angélique s'affichant sur son visage.  
  
- Ah bon ? Moi, Je me demande bien ce que Reein penserait à propos d'un rendez-vous avec toi...  
  
Le poursuiveur se tut immédiatement, son regard lançait presque des éclairs en direction de la jeune fille qui s'était remit à la périlleuse descentes de l'escalier de pierre menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.  
  
Lucius Malfoy était rentré chez lui, la journée avait été dure. Après sa journée au bureau, il avait du se rendre au quartier général des mangemorts. De là, suite au rapport désastreux de ses ouvriers, il avait dû effectuer son travail et les punir. Sinon, ils ne seraient jamais bon à rien. À présent, il était assis à au bureau qu'il avait emménager dans son manoir, lisant des documents utiles à la résurrection de son maître. Lars était parti en mission, sous les ordres de Malfoy. Il devait sillonner les environs, cherchant un indice quelconque à la cachette de leur maître. Ses lunettes de lecture posé sur le bout de son nez, Lucius rayait avec une plume grise diverses informations à présent inutile. Il fut alors dérangé par une voix aiguë. Il sursauta et insulta le pauvre qui avait osé le déranger.  
  
- Par... Pardon maître. Dobby est dé... désolé, mais maîtresse Narcissa désire vous voir, monsieur. Au salon.  
  
Dobby s'inclina fortement, son grand nez frôlant le sol. Il tremblait en attendant la correction de son maître, mais elle ne vint pas. Il se risqua à relever un peu la tête. L'homme s'était levé, d'un geste de la main il chassa l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et sorti, s'empiétant quelque peu dans sa taie d'oreiller. Le sorcier de sang-pur secoua la tête, désespéré et parti rejoindre son épouse au salon. Sur le chemin, il passa devant la chambre de son fils. Le petit garçon blond, alors âgé de six ans seulement dormait paisiblement. Lucius se surprit à sourire. Jusqu'à maintenant son fils était le successeur parfait. Arrogant, charmeur, rusé, il était sûr et certain que lors de son entr à Poudlard, Serpentard l'accueillerait. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier de marbre menant au salon principal, il aperçut son épouse : Narcissa Black Malfoy. Plutôt jolie, ses cheveux blond descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Son visage exprimait une moue dégoûté et ses yeux bleus regardait la pluie tomber, dehors. Ils s'étaient rencontré à Poudlard et lorsque Narcissa eut vingt ans, Lucius lui demanda sa main, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il fit près d'elle, ses mains empoignèrent sa taille avant de l'attirer contre le corps musclé de l'homme. Il enfouie ensuite sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.  
  
- Tu m'avais promis, dit-elle dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser dans le cou, sa conjointe se dégagea de l'étreinte. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, avant de s'écraser par terre.  
  
- Tu m'avais promis, répéta-t-elle, que tu ne retournerais plus avec eux...  
  
Ainsi donc, elle avait appris. Le visage de Lucius exprima une profonde surprise. Narcissa n'avait jamais apprécié la participation de Malfoy senior au sein de l'organisation du mage noir. Ses peurs qu'il ne revienne plus grandissait de jour en jour. Quel joie l'avait envahie, lorsqu'elle avait su que son charmant mari avait quitté cette organisation et que ceci était chose du passé. Maintenant, ses peurs reprenaient de plus belles. Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains, tandis que Lucius continuait à penser se demandant qui bien l'avait dénoncé. Aussitôt il pensa à Dobby, mais l'hypothèse fut vite écarté. Son elfe de maison le respectait plus que tout. D'un geste protecteur, il prit sa douce dans ses bras, essayant de la réconforter, en vain. Seul les sanglots de Narcissa venait rompre le silence.  
  
Le ciel était clair, sans aucun nuage. La seule source lumineuse provenait de cette tâche doré qui brillait dans le ciel. Un petit groupe se promenait dans le parc, seulement éclairé par le seul satellite naturel de la Terre. De nombreux flocons tombaient, annonçant ainsi la venue de l'hiver et, par la même occcasion, de Noël.  
  
- Aie ! Tu viens de me marcher sur le pied, geignit un jeune garçon.  
  
- Arrête de te plaindre, Percy, répliqua Damien.  
  
Une nouvelle engueulade intervint alors. Le jeune roux s'affairait à trouvez le plus d'argument possible contre le garçons son interlocuteur. Pour son âge, Damien était plutôt grand. Ses cheveux blond pointaient dans tout les sens et il avait des yeux d'un vert jade. Ce dernier se contentait de répondre aux arguments de Percy par un simple :  
  
- Ta gueule, Perc  
  
- Perc ? s'étonna ce dernier. Mais c'est affreux ! Même mes frères trouvent mieux comme surnom !  
  
Ils furent interrompus par les vigoureuses tapes qu'Oliviers donnait sur leurs épaules. Il pointa les buissons qui bougeait fébrilement, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent. Chose encore plus étrange était sans doute les chuchotements qu'on entendait. Dubois se para de sa baguette magique et fonça, d'un pas prudent, mais sûr, vers les buissons. Prouvant ainsi qu'il avait bien la vertu des jeunes griffons. Il fut bientôt imité par le blond, alors que le rouquin restait derrière eux, prêt à attaquer si le tout tournait mal. Pointant sa baguette vers le buisson, Olivier se grimpa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir qui se cachait derrière les buissons. Au même moment un garçon sorti de la cachette faisant sursauter Dubois. Tout comme le Gryffondor il tenait sa baguette, prêt à attaquer.  
  
- Que faites-vous l ? cracha le jeune châtain.  
  
Son interlocuteur se racla gorge, d'un air tyrannique. De ses yeux bleus hypnotiseurs, il tenta de le déséquilibrer, mais le Gryffondor, étant habitué par ce genre de moqueries de leur part, il resta calme. Finalement, on lui répondit.  
  
- Ça ne te regarda pas, siffla Terence, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.  
  
- Oh que si !  
  
Zéro à un. Damien s'était avancé, suivit de Percy. Pourtant, ce dernier restait en retrait, il était de son devoir de ne pas faire de mauvais coup, de montrer le bon exemple, si, un jour, il volait devenir préfet et même préfet-en-chef, comme son frère. La bande de Serpentard se levèrent. Au total, ils étaient cinq, si la bataille s'imposait, ils avaient déjà un avantage. Chacun abordait un sourire sournois. Adrian, qui protégeait la cadette, en la plaçant derrière lui tenait un livre contre lui. Ce livre semblait ancien et des runes étaient gravés dessus la couverture. Voyant qu'ils étaient plusieurs, les Gryffondors reculèrent d'un pas.  
  
- On fait les moins fiers, maintenant ?  
  
Flint venait de rompre le silence. Il ricana à la suite de sa remarqua.  
  
- Que faites-vous l ? fit Dubois, attendant avec impatience la réponse.  
  
- Et vous, que faites-vous l ? répéta Shuganye.  
  
Un à un. La réplique de la jeune fille venait d'en boucher un coin, pour un court moment. Damien resta silencieux, ne voulant pas avouez la vraie raison de leur visite. À la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Percy qui les sauva. Il chercha un alibi qu'il dit aussitôt.  
  
- Nous voulions voir, de plus près, le chien du garde chasse.  
  
Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête, pas du tout convaincus. Les deux clans restèrent quelques moments ainsi, à se fixer sans broncher, puis un bruit à leur gauche les firent sursauter. Il s'agissait d'un cri, une personne appelant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les yeux de Shuganye s'agrandirent, elle reconnaissait cette voix. Ce ton grincheux et autoritaire dont le seul désir était de punir quiconque violant le règlement. Or, le couvre feu était déjà enclenché depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Argus Rusard arpentait le parc, appelant son animal de compagnie : Miss Teigne. Cette chatte avait d'étrange facultés. Flint posa les yeux sur le sol, l'animal se trouvait là. Dubois et Percy l'aperçurent également. Aussitôt, Adrian empoigna le poignet de la jeune fille et se mit à courir vers le château. Avec un délai d'une fraction de seconde, les Serpentards restant les suivirent. Les Gryffondors s'étaient enfui également, mais Damien échappa un cri.  
  
- Ma baguette ! Je l'ai échapp !  
  
Des yeux, il cherchait frénétiquement l'objet tant précieux.  
  
- Lumos, fit Percy.  
  
Une lumière doré sortit de la baguette éclairant les alentours. Olivier attrapa l'outil si précieux auprès des sorciers et le tendit à Damien. Ce faible éclat de lumière avait cependant alerter les sens de Rusard. Surtout que, de plus, Mis Teigne ne cessait de miauler malgré les différentes tentatives des Gryffondors pour la faire taire.  
  
- VOUS ! Ne bougez plus ! rugit la voix du concierge qui arrivait à grande enjambé.  
  
Percy déglutit, ça y est, ils étaient pris au piège. Ils seraient bons pour une retenue avec le charmant concierge du collège de Poudlard. Son avenir en tant que préfet était menacé. Damien restait à ses côtés, un air indifférent sur le visage. Soit il était idiot et ne connaissait pas le célèbre homme, soit il s'en foutait carrément. Le connaissant, le jeune rouquin opta plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse. Le jeune châtain, lui, resta figé, redoutant la punition de Rusard.  
  
- Sales garnements, cracha l'homme lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Les trois ouvrirent la bouche au même moment pour tout expliquer. C'est à ce moment que Rogue fit son apparition dans le décor. Les Serpentards les avaient sans doute vendu à leur sympathique directeur de maison. Son teint paraissait encore plus cireux qu'à l'ordinaire, sans doute du à l'éclairage ambiant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et grogna légèrement. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, heureux à l'iodée d'enlever des points aux trois élèves. Il tourna la tête vers Rusard et lui fit signe de disposer. Le concierge parut furieux à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir donner de retenues, mais il disparut tout de même dans la pénombre, sa chatte sur les talons.  
  
- Alors monsieur Dubois, Weasley et Richards... que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?  
  
Ce fut la première fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Damien, totalement indifférent il y a deux instants, fulminait de rage. Le fait d'avoir été dénoncé par ses bons à rien, comme il le disait le mettait dans une colère noire.  
  
- J'attend votre réponse... continua Severus.  
  
La partie se terminait deux à zéro, en faveur des Serpentards.  
  
Dans les cachots, le groupe était hilare. Pucey avait raconté l'épisode à tout les gens présent. Quelques filles minaudaient près de lui, le trouvant si machiavélique. Shguanye soupira, ce qu'elles ne diraient pas pour les baux yeux d'Adrian. Bole avait, dès leur arrivé, caché le grimoire dans son dortoir et était redescendus à la salle commune. Alors que les garçons discutaient entres eux, Shuganye somnolait sur l'épaule de Terence, sous le regard jaloux de Reein qui tentait, par tout les moyens, d'attirer l'attention du beau châtain. Après quelques instant, la grande brune partie bredouille vers son dortoir. Peu à peu, la petite masse qui s'était formée dans la salle commune se dissipait vers les dortoirs. D'un coup de coude, Terence réveille son amie qui, un peu perdue se dirigea vers son dortoir en marmonnant un faible « bonne nuit ».  
  
Revenant d'une nouvelle journée de mission, Lars ne trouvait pas le sommeil, depuis que Lucius était revenu, il était plus souvent chez lui, certes, mais il était déçu. Déçu de ne plus être le chef. Malfoy senior avait bien vite retrouvé sa place. Malgré les rumeurs, Sirius Black n'avait jamais été le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'il avait appris son arrestation, Lars avait été mort de rire. Ces pauvres gens ne savaient même pas faire la différence entre un pauvre innocent voulant à tout pris venger ses meilleurs amis et ce petit idiot de Pettigrow qui était un véritable traître. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouvait, Pettigrow était bel et bien en vie. Plongé dans ses pensées, il observait sa femme. Relativement petite, elle mesurait cent soixante-six centimètre. Ses deux fils, ainsi que lui, l'a dépassait d'une bonne tête. Des cheveux châtain lui tombait sur les épaule et couvraient son visage. Tout comme son mari, elle croyait en Lord Voldemort et espérait son retour. Bien entendue, ils gardait le fait d'être des partisans de Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'était mauvais pour leur réputation. Après quelqu'un temps, un coup porté à la fenêtre attira l'attention de Lars. Un hibou gris et noir volait à la fenêtre, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. L'homme se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entrer le hiboux. Il détacha la lettre et entreprit de la lire, alors que le messager repartait dans la nuit. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son plus jeune fils. C'était une lettre plutôt banale, racontant comment se passait son année à Poudlard, il lui parlait aussi de ses amis et de ses cours. À la toute fin, il demandait des nouvelles de son frère aîné et de ses parents. Un sourire apparut ses les fines lèvres de l'homme. Il alluma une petit lampe, près d'un petit bureau aménager dans la pièce et attrapa une grande plume de faisan et se mit à l'écriture de sa lettre.  
  
_Chère fiston...   
Ici tout va bien..._   
  
**Notes :** Bon, exactement une semaine pour écrire ce chapitre, pas si pire ! Pour vous situez dans le temps, on se situe à la première semaine de décembre, environ, à la fin de ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, je vais vous parlez des Serus master (D'ailleurs ce nom, Serus, ne veut absolument rien dire). Je suis sûr que certains (surtout Lin) ont deviné de qui je me suis inspiré pour trois des membres : Le chanteur est Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII, le deuxième est Rufus toujours de la grande saga et le batteur est Reno encore et toujours de Final Fantasy VII. Je précises que ces trois personnages ne m'appartienne pas, j'vous étonne, hein ?  
  
Toujours à propos du bal, j'ai décidé que Shuganye, Terence et Flint s'ennuieraient profondément. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce sont encore des enfants et, perso, je voyais mal une petite fille de 11 ans garder une belle robe très sexy et danser avec un garçon. C'est pourquoi elle porte une robe qui fait "petite fille" et qu'elle préfère rester assise avec ses amis. Sinon, mes mangemorts, en particulier Lucius, deviennent de plus en plus violents et sadiques et... J'aime ça ! Je me suis aussi dit que Narcissa était un peu contre le fait qu'il redevienne mangemort, surtout pour leur sécurité et leur réputation. Pour ce qui est de l'aventure dans le parc, vous apprendrez plus tard ce que fabriquez les deux clans, bien que c'est quand même "devinable". Vous avez vu ? Percy fait son bad guy, il ment ! '  
  
MERCI À TOUTE LES REVIEWS :D Ça me fait très plaisir, je vous répond donc !  
  
**Lin :** Merci beaucoup ! Bon, j'ai mit Malfoy senior et junior, mais pour le moment, Draco sera peu présent. De toute façon il n'a que six ans, pas très intéressant. T'as vu ? J't'ai mit ton bel argenté (D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir tes prochaines fics en sa compagnie :P) ! J'espère que la suite te plaît !!   
**Jamesie-Cass :** Et voilà le chapitre ! D'ailleurs le tien devrait bientôt paraître, non ? (Ou peut-être au moment que j'écris c'est déjà le cas o.O). Merci du compliment !   
**YellowSubmarine :** Roh... Moi aussi je t'aime !! Tu me fais rougir l :p j'espère que t'aimeras autant ' (Tes fics sont tout aussi géniaux !)   
**Jessilia :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Toi aussi tu es douée, miss ! Si tel est ton désir, voilà la suite !   
**Lily Petite Etoile :** Olivier est populaire, lol ! Hum... Ta question est pertinente, au début, il n'était pas sensée se réconcilier, mais plus j'y pense... plus je doute. Enfin, je change souvent d'idée en cour d'écriture ! lol. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils vont se revoir bien plus qu'ils le pensent ! (vivement la suite de ta fic sur Harry Potter, également ).  
  
Merci encore pour les reviews, et ne soyez pas gênez de laisser des reviews, hein ? Ça me fait **tellement** plaisir !!!  
  
À bientôt !  
  
- Love –

Sugy


	4. Chapitre 4: La fin est proche

**Le jeu du destin**  
  
**Titre :** Le jeu du destin  
** Source :** Harry Potter   
**Auteur :** Sugy (bah si, encore)   
**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude... J'suis une simple fan ficeuse qui est reprit l'univers de la fabuleuse J.K Rowling pour créer cette fan fic. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews '  
  
**Chapitre 4 : La fin est proche...**

Les vacances de Noël étaient finalement là. Une bonne partie des étudiants étaient partis en vacances. C'était le cas de Flint, Bole et Shuganye. Tout les trois étaient partis passer Noël avec leurs familles respectives. D'autre part Adrian préférait rester avec Terence, pouvant ainsi continuer ce qu'il avait commencé il y avait quelques temps, au parc. Dans le dortoir, pratiquement vide, du troisième année. Ils avaient ouvert le livre et lisaient a voix haute. Ils furent interrompus pas un claquement de porte. Terence se dépêcha à fermer le livre et l'enfouir sous un lit, mais il se rendit compte que son geste fut inutile lorsqu'il vit Shuganye, au pas de la porte, les yeux rougis. Pucey se leva et s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena sur son lit. Terence prit la parole :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle s'assit sur son lit et essuya ses larmes avec la main gauche. Au même moment Peeves fit interruption. Son rire résonna dans la pièce et il pointa les trois jeune gens. Il leur fit quelques grimaces grossières.  
  
- La pauvre petite ! fit-il en imitant une voix de grand-mère désappointé.  
  
Pucey le chasse d'un geste de la main. L'esprit frappeur ne l'écouta pas pour autant. Après quelques bruits particulièrement rustres, il continua.  
  
- Tu es une mal-aimée ! dit-il.  
  
Les deux garçons levèrent un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Puis, Peeves passa au travers le plafond en rigolant. avant qu'un tas de questions soit posé elle expliqua directement que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle vienne chez elle pour Noël. Ils était très occupés, ces temps-ci. Adrian haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ça fait trois ans que je passe Noël ici. Mes parents partent toujours en voyage de noce durant cette période.  
  
Terence expliqua que ses parents le laissé, comme l'an passé, au collège. Par le même moment, il ressorti le grimoire que la jeune Serpentarde reconnut aussitôt. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se leva, suivit de Pucey, et s'installa sur le lit voisin appartenant à un Serpentard quelconque parti pour le temps des fêtes. Le jeune garçon avait ouvert le luire à la page soixante-huit. Un sourire narquois était posé sur ses lèvres. Les vacances étaient le moment idéal pour pratiquer un peu de magie. Shuganye était nerveuse. Bien que son père en avait souvent parlé, ça serait la première fois qu'elle se livrerait à ce genre de choses. Adrian, lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Cette fois-ci, ils ne seraient pas interrompu par de stupides Gryffondors. Il pourraient enfin commencer leur début dans la magie noire.  
  
De leur côté, Olivier et Percy était resté à Poudlard. Ce dernier était fort content. Il pouvait, durant les vacances, apprendre tout plein de nouveaux sorts, au plus grand désespoir de Dubois. Ils étaient affalés dans la salle commune depuis midi, lorsque Dubois regarda l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt l'heure du souper.  
  
- Allons manger, Perc, fit-il.  
  
Le rouquin se leva visiblement vexé qu'on l'appelle encore par ce stupide surnom. Il parti d'un pas rageur vers la Grande Salle, alors qu'Olivier tentait de le rattraper. Il le rattrapa à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, puisque Percy avait stoppé, estomaqué. Il ne restait plus que quelque tables, toutes collées. Les autres avaient été déplacés sur les côtés de la pièce. Déjà entrain de manger se trouvaient les professeurs. Pour l'occasion, même Archie Gimmer, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était là. Lui qui restait toujours cloîtrer dans son bureau. Il parlait gaiement avec Minerva McGonagall qui gloussait chacune de ses blagues. Le professeur Chourave aperçu les deux étudiants au pas de la porte.  
  
- Allez venez nous rejoindre ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, un verre de vin à la main.  
  
Au même moment, une vois traînante se fit entendre, suivit de quelques ricanements sournois.  
  
- Eh rouquin et Dubois, vous bloquez le passage. Ça me surprend que vous ayez assez d'honneur pour venir ici.  
  
Terence leur lançant un regard plein de hargne. Shuganye abordait un air hautain et Adrian restait calme, un peu trop calme.  
  
- Alors Weasley, enchaîna Terence, tes parents sont trop pauvres pour t'apporter chez toi ?  
  
Le jeune garçon pâlit. Il serra les dent avant de répliquer furieusement.  
  
- Au moins, ils m'aiment, moi.  
  
Adrian éclata de rire. Un rire froid et sans expression. Ces ricanements sonnaient faux. Il répliqua à la place de Terence qui était resté un peu bouché. La cadette perdit son sourire.  
  
- Aimer c'est pour les faibles, d'un coup de tête il montra Olivier, et les pauvres.  
  
Il pointa ensuite Percy. Cette fois-ci, cela en fut trop. Dubois se dégagea de Percy qui le retenait et sauta sur Adrian. L'autre élève lâcha sa baguette d'un coup, il allait se battre à la manière du jeune Gryffondor. Les professeurs se levèrent tous en même temps, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Terence éloigna de quelques pas la jeune Serpentard qui regardait, horrifiée, la scène. Adrian étant plus fort et plus grand tentait d'assommer le jeune Dubois. Ce dernier esquivait, tant bien que mal, les coups et essayait de lui décocher un crochet de gauche en pleine mâchoire. Lorsqu'il réussit, l'élève de troisième l'empoigna par le gorge et l'accota au mur. Dans les yeux du Serpentard, on pouvait déceler une lueur de folie, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. C'est à ce moment que Minerva l'interpella :  
  
- Pucey ! Lâchez cet enfant !  
  
Il s'exécuta. Olivier glissa le long de la parois rocheuse, reprenant son souffle. Il avait l'air d'une pauvre poupée de chiffon qu'on venait de jeter négligemment. Son visage exprimait la terreur, mais au profond de ses prunelles marrons, on pouvait discerner une lueur de pure vengeance. Percy, qui était resté en retrait voulut se précipité sur son copain, mais le professeur Hagrid l'en empêcha. Adrian recula de quelques pas, ses traits déformés par la fureur. D'un pas rageur, Minerva s'approcha de lui, prête à le sermonner. Rogue intervint alors.  
  
- Minerva, attendez. N'est-ce pas cet élève qui à attaquer monsieur Pucey ?  
  
Son regard se posa sur Olivier, toujours assis par terre le souffle court. Le Serpentard avait une chance de s'en sortir indemne, il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun. Terence était resté à l'écart, tenant la jeune fille par un bras. Il était surpris. Jamais Adrian n'avait frappé quelqu'un, bien sûr il adorait narguer et insultait, mais jamais il ne s'était rendu aux coups.  
  
- Il m'a sauté à la gorge, se défendit Pucey.  
  
Le jeune châtain passa près de lui, tenant toujours Shuganye par un bras, il fit un signe discret au Serpentard qui allèrent prendre une bouchée. Dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible, Adrian dit :  
  
- Tu m'en rapporteras, hein ?  
  
Terence hocha la tête, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Même dans les pires situations, Adrian pensait au besoin vital de manger. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, le peu d'élèves réunis, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé laissèrent passer les deux Serpentard. Terence et Shuganye s'installèrent silencieux à une table, alors que Rogue, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall partaient vers le bureau du directeur suivit des deux étudiants. Le reste du repas se passe silencieusement. Les autres professeurs étaient revenus et mangeaient tout en se lançant des regards plein de sous-entendus. Les élèves, eux, ne parlaient pas. De peur de se faire foudroyer du regard par les enseignants. Shuganye, qui s'était installé face à son ami, l'observait en silence. Elle n'avait jamais encore remarqué qu'il était extrêmement grand pour un deuxième année. Peut-être avait-il doubl ? pensa-t-elle. Les cheveux en bataille, il se préoccupait de manger sa soupe et tentait de subtiliser quelques morceaux de pains et de légumes pour Adrian. C'est sous le silence pesant que les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle. Ni les professeurs ni les deux fautifs avaient refait leur apparition. Ce fut seulement plus tard dans la soirée qu'Adrian revint au dortoir. Terence lui lança ses provisions que le jeune garçon s'empressa de manger, tout en allant dans son dortoir. Il paraissait furieux et avait sûrement écopé de quelques retenues. Terence qui s'attendait tout de même à un merci haussa vaguement les épaules et continua sa dissertation de métamorphose qu'il devait remettre au début janvier.  
  
- Tu as quel âge ?  
  
Le jeune garçon leva son visage. Haussant un sourcil il regarda quelques instants hébétés son amie. Ça question avait été posé si innocemment qu'on aurait dit un jeune enfant demandant l'âge d'un inconnu.  
  
- Je vais avoir quatorze ans, en septembre, finit-il par répondre.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne put rouvrir la bouche, il enchaîna.  
  
- Oui, je sais, je devrais être en troisième année. Ma fête est le premier octobre. Pour aller à Poudlard, il fallait avoir onze ans, avant, le trente septembre, j'ai du donc attendre une année complète.  
  
Il sourit avant de retourner à sa passionnante lecture. La Serpentarde, elle, continua un croquis qu'elle esquissait sur un parchemin un peu jaunis. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était passé minuit. Elle se leva donc, suivit du jeune garçon. Ils se dirent respectivement une bonne nuit et partirent chacun vers leur dortoir. La salle commune était beaucoup moins achalandé durant le temps des fêtes et encore moins le dortoir des filles de premières années. Shuganye était seule dans le grand dortoir. Elle enfila son pyjama et se coucha sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin vert sombre.  
  
Lars poussa un cri de victoire. Il souffla un bon coup sur le petit livre poussiéreux. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva dans les airs, avant de se dissiper rapidement. Depuis début décembre qu'il cherchait se livre et voilà que, vingt jours plus tard, il le trouvait. Il enfouit rapidement le livre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit du bâtiment qui semblait tomber en ruine. À la sortie, un homme ne cessait de le fixer étrangement, comme si il savait que, quelques instants auparavant, Lars avait volé un livre dans cette bibliothèque pour sorcier. Le mangemort lui lançant son plus grand sourire.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur ! Beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il joyeusement.  
  
Un peu surpris, le vieux bafouilla quelque chose que Lars n'entendit pas, ayant déjà transplanter chez les Malfoy. Son arrivé fut plutôt discrète, puisque personne ne se trouvait au salon principal. Seulement quelques tableaux représentant les ancêtres de la famille Malfoy le regardaient d'un air hautain. Il décida donc de monter à l'étage, supposant que Lucius devait se trouver à son bureau. Il lui en avait parlé, la semaine dernière, alors que les Malfoys l'avait invité lui et sa femme et ses deux enfants à souper. Alors qu'il posait son pied sur la première marche, on l'interpella.  
  
- Monsieur ! Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
La voix couinante de Dobby se fit entendre. L'elfe de maison semblait terrifié. Le mangemort annonça tout bonnement qu'il venait voir son ami. A ce moment, Dobby laissa échapper un gémissement. Il tenta d'expliquer plusieurs fois la situation, mais il s'interrompait tout le temps pour se punir, se maudissant de vouloir divulguer les secrets de sa famille. Finalement, Lars tenta seulement de savoir si Malfoy senior était présent.  
  
- Non, répondit Dobby entre deux coups de lampe sur la tête, mais maîtresse Narcissa et monsieur Malfoy junior se trouvent à l'étage.  
  
Soulagé d'avoir enfin appris quelque chose, l'homme remercia Dobby et monta à l'étage. Au fond du couloir, il entendait des faibles chuchotements terrifiés. Il hâta le pas, et prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche. A mesure qu'il approchait, il entendait de faibles sanglots. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Narcissa assise sur son lit, dorlotant Draco qui semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. La femme elle-même semblait avoir fondue en larmes. Lorsqu'elle vit Lars, elle serra davantage son fils contre elle. L'homme fut plutôt surpris d'apporter une telle peur à la jeune femme.  
  
- Narcissa ? Que se passe-t-il, l'interrogea l'homme.  
  
Reniflant, elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Lucius avait exploser dans une colère noire, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Encore une fois, elle avait tenté de le dissuader de quitter le clan des mangemorts, mais il avait refusé, agacé. Puis, tandis qu'elle l'implorait il avait hurler dessus elle et l'avait giflé. Le petit Draco avait vu toute la scène et était apeuré. Malfoy senior l'avait regardé sombrement en déclarant que se sale gamin n'était qu'un faible, qu'un trouillard. Lars hocha la tête, toujours silencieux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Simplement agir en lâche et faire semblant de n'avoir jamais rien su, histoire d'épargner les foudres de Lucius envers sa femme. Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa.  
  
- Je suis désolé, pour vous.  
  
Ce fut les seuls mots qui sorti de sa bouche. Le petit garçon, terrifié, s'accrocha solidement à sa mère. Il aurait voulut les rassurer, leur dire que tout s'arrangerait, mais il en eu pas le courage. Il s'avança doucement vers la sortie et se tourna vers madame Malfoy.  
  
- Où est-il all ?  
  
Elle hoqueta avant de répondre qu'il était allé rendre une visite de courtoisie à Higgs. Le visage de Lars, à ce moment du passer rapidement à l'affolement, puisque Narcissa demanda :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers la blonde. Il était inutile qu'elle se tourmente davantage. Elle en avait déjà assez à supporter. Il secoua la tête et marmonna un alibi peu convaincant. Higgs, depuis quelques temps, était le souffre douleur de Malfoy senior. A chacune de leur rencontre, il subissait un doloris, si ce n'était pas deux ou trois. Il salua poliment Narcissa et transplana de nouveau.  
  
- Higgs... Higgs ! Tu m'entends ?  
  
Lars secoua le mangemort comme un premier. Ce dernier remua un peu. Il commença alors à divaguer. Il se blottit contre lui-même, geignant d'arrêter ce supplice. Son état s'aggravais de jour en jour. Les doloris de Malfoy finirait par le rendre fou. Lars, toujours en alerte tenta de la faire revenir à la réalité. Puis, après maintes tentatives, il décida qu'il devait trouver de l'aide.  
  
De son côté, Higgs junior dormit toujours, pour le moment. Une voix familière le réveilla, un peu enfantine.  
  
- Joyeux Noël !  
  
Le jeune châtain daigna ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleu. À quelques centimètres se trouvaient les prunelles vertes émeraudes de son amie. Elles scintillaient de bonheur. Terence la regarda quelques instants. Le cadran indiquait aux alentour de cinq heure du matin. poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il se recoucha.  
  
- Espèce de folle, il est cinq heures du matin!  
  
Shuganye croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
- Hey ! déclara-t-elle, indignée.  
  
Son ami lui fit signe d'aller se recoucher, mais, bien entendu, rien à faire. Il finit par la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle se couche dans son lit. L'adolescent s'enfouit ensuite la tête dans son oreiller, espérant que son amie finirait par s'endormir. Après quelques instants, la respiration de la jeune fille devint régulière et profonde, tout comme celle du garçon. Ce fut seulement que trois heures plus tard qu'Adrian entra dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et apportaient des cadeaux dans ses mains. La surprise se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua les deux jeunes Serpentards endormis. Chacun tirait, inconsciemment, un bout de la couverture. Pucey les réveilla et tout les trois commencèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux respectifs. Shuganye avait offert un livre sur les techniques de Quidditch à Adrian, qui préférait lire, et un énorme sac de bonbons à Terence. Ce dernier le développa aussitôt et commença à manger les confiseries sous le regard surpris de son amie.  
  
- Tu vas être malade...  
  
- Mais non ! assura le jeune homme en enfonçant une nouvelle friandise d'un vert pomme dans sa bouche.  
  
Il tendit ensuite un paquet à Shuganye. À en juger par la carte, ça venait d'Adrian, Bole, Flint et Terence. Avec empressement, elle déballa le papier argenté recouvrant la boîte. À l'intérieur se trouvait un tout petit chaton blanc. Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle sauta au coup de ses amis et les embrassa sur la joue. Elle était ravi de son cadeau.  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa plutôt bien, bien que Terence passa le une soirée complète enfermé dans le dortoir en se lamentant d'avoir d'affreuses nausées. Adrian leur appris qu'il aurait des retenues chaque lundi jusque en février. Flint et Bole revinrent de vacance trois jours avant les vacances. Shuganye leur offrirent leurs cadeaux. Un nouvelle écharpe pour Bole et quelques truc essentiels pour faire de bonne blague venants de chez Zonko pour Flint. Elle les remercia ensuite du chaton qu'elle avait baptisée Acid. Par la suite, les garçons se donnèrent leur cadeaux, dans un joyeux brouhaha.  
  
Le reste des vacances passa trop vite, selon le élèves. Le premier matin, alors que comme à tout les lundis, Adrian et Shuganye se dirigeaient respectivement vers le cour de soin aux créatures magiques et le cour de botanique, ils rencontrèrent Dubois et sa bande Ils ne s'étaient presque pas vu depuis l'incident. Adrian le regarda de haut et son amie fit de même. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloigner Damien les imita, avant de se digère à la serre. Olivier, lui, ne riais pas. Mcgonagall lui avait passé tout un savon, le soir de la bataille. Il avait seulement pus retourner à sa salle commune au alentour de onze heures. Percy s'était grandement inquiété pour son cas. Il avait donc expliqué que, selon McGonagall, il devenait de plus en plus un fauteur de trouble. Tout d'abord, il ne respectait pas les limites du couvre feu et, maintenant, ils se bagarraient. Il avait tenter de lui expliquer, par tous les moyens, qu'Adrian les narguer et insultait Percy. Elle n'avait rien voulut comprendre. Il s'en était donc tiré avec deux semaines de retenues en compagnie de la sévère directrice des Gryffondors.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une atroce douleur lui parcourut tout le corps. Aussitôt, il referma ses paupières, tentant de ne pas crier. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Etait-ce une main d'ami ? Ça, il n'en savait rien, une voix s'adressa alors à lui.  
  
- Ça va, Nelson ?  
  
Ledit Nelson tenta de répondre qu'il n'entendait pas très bien ce qu'on lui disait, mais seul des râles sortirent de sa bouche. De nouveau, il entreprit d'ouvrir ses yeux. Cette fois-ci la douleur fut moins intense. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de contracter tous ses muscles en espérant que la douleur s'en aille. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un épais rideau de brouillard. Plusieurs fois, il cligna, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Ce fut au bout du dixième essaie que des contours de plus en plus net se formèrent. Il reconnut son ami. Colin, lui qui avait perdu son œil gauche, lors d'une bataille avec Lars. Il était le contraire de Nelson. Il avait les cheveux noirs, alors que celui de Higgs étaient d'un brun pâle parsemé, par endroit, de cheveux gris. Les yeux de Colin était d'un noir profond tandis que ceux de son ami était d'un bleu éclatant, tout comme ceux de son fils. Nelson voulut pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais il n'y parvint pas. Pour le moment, il se savait en sécurité, jamais son ami le dénoncerait. D'ailleurs, il savait bien que tout les deux désiraient plus que tout s'échapper de cette misérable vie. Il prit quelques temps à apercevoir les grands drapés bordeaux derrière lui. À sa gauche se trouvait un grand tableau représentant une heureuse famille. Il reconnut alors l'endroit, il se trouvait chez Colin. Comment avait-il atterrit l ? Il en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qui se rappelait c'était que Lucius était allé chez lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais il savait que sa voix grave avait encore cri : « Endoloris ! ». Tout ces sortilèges impardonnables qu'il lui imposait commençait à l'affecté. Il pouvait resté plusieurs jours alités. De plus, sa mémoire flanchait beaucoup plus facilement. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Colin répéta sa question.  
  
- Ça va ? Nelson tu m'entends ?  
  
Le blond lui répondit, Colin dû d'approcher pour entendre sa voix rauque murmurer un faible oui. Un sourire compatissant apparut sur le visage du noir. Il allait aller mieux, c'est ce qui comptait. Pour combien de temps ? Ça c'était à déterminer, Lucius se servait beaucoup de Higgs comme souffre- douleur, ces temps-ci et tout le monde remarquait que la santé de l'homme diminuait de jour en jour. Les mangemorts ne remarquaient que ce genre de chose lorsque cela était grave. Le cas Higgs, était un cas grave. Même Lars s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, c'était pour tout dire.  
  
- Colin ? murmura-t-il.  
  
Son ami, à l'écoute, l'interrogea du regard. Prenant une grande inspiration, Nelson continua.  
  
- Il ne m'en reste plus pour longtemps... Je vais devenir fou et avant que tout cela n'arrive, j'aimerais écrire une lettre à ma femme et à mon fils.  
  
À chacune des phrase, Colin acquiesçait, se rendant compte de la gravité de paroles de son ami. Lui même avouait qu'il allait bientôt mourir.  
  
- La fin est proche, continua-t-il. Bientôt, je serais prisonnier dans ma tête. Alors, je les écrirais tout de suite et tu les enverras à ma femme et à mon fils le moment venu, d'accord ?  
  
- Foi de Colin, répondit-il.  
  
Colin sortit hâtivement de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard, deux rouleaux de parchemins, une plume et un pot d'encre dans les mains. Il espérait sincèrement de n'avoir jamais à remettre ces lettres, bien que c'était peine perdue.  
  
**Notes :**   
Bon, encore un moment fatidique, soit j'en écris trop, soit j'en écris pas assez. ¬¬ Eh, j'me maintiens, environ une semaine pour ce chapitre ci ! Enfin... Je l'ai terminé depuis deux jours, mais j'étais trop lâche pour corrigé (Ce que je vois) et la mise en page ' Dû moins, ce chapitre commence aux alentour du 20 décembre et se termine environ le 15 janvier. C'est dans ce chapitre que j'ai commis une grosse erreur (J'suis un peu trop perfectionniste, parfois). Selon le site Avada Kadevra (http:membres.lycos.fr/lavadakedavra/) , Terence est née en 1973 et Adrian en 1975. Donc, techniquement, Terence est plus vieux que Adrian. C'est pourquoi Terence site qu'il a 14 ans et qu'il «perd un année», comme dans le système d'éducation québécois (Enfin, je sais pas si c'est de même pour tout les pays, mais au Québec la loi stipule que pour aller en maternelle il faut être âgé de cinq ans avant le 31 septembre (Je crois), sinon on attend l'autre année). Pour Adrian, eh bien, je me sis dit que sa fête était en juin. Donc, tout marche, ou presque. Lucius devient de plus en plus « méchant » à travers les chapitres, il s'en prend même à sa femme. Ainsi qu'à Higgs senior, c'est pour ça que le pauvre va sombrer, vous allez voir comment dans les prochains chapitres. Hum... Je crois que c'est tout, oh oui, j'avais décidé que Dubois se battrait à main nu, surtout qu'il n'a pas appris, en principe, comment se conduire en duel de sorciers. Et voilà, c'est les seules précisions sur ce chapitre. Passons maintenant aux réponses des reviews :  
  
**Yellow Submarine :** Ouais ! T'a enfin compris ma phrase =P Et t'as vus ? Il y a aussi le verbe remuer (remua)! Dû moins j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours !! A plus ma vieille ! (Et michi pour ta review).   
**Jamesie-Cass :** Merci ! Je suis énormément flattée . Désolé de pas avoir vu ton chapitre immédiatement, honte à moi. M'enfin... merci encore pour ta review ! Elle me font toujours un immense plaisir (Comm toute les reviews) Et j'espère que ça te plaît !   
**Lin Skywalker :** Voilà, peu de Lucius pour toi pour ce chapitre, enfin il ne fait pas d'apparition ! J'espère que tu l'aimes autant même si il est sadique... Merci pour tes encouragement et je crois que ton inspiration est un peu revenu, non ?   
**Lily Petite Etoile :** Merci beaucoup ! Si il ne se réconcilie pas, ils feront une trêve, lol. Nah, ma fic ne se passe pas qu'en première année. Sinon les chapitres engloberaient moins les mois (Enfin, je sais pas si tu comprends mon esprit est pas très clair en ce moment, je dors debout). J'espère que la suite te plaît !  
  
Alors voil !** PLEASE R&R !**  
  
- Love –   
Sugy


	5. Chapitre 5 : LA grande demande

**Titre :** Le jeu du destin   
**Source :** Harry Potter   
**Auteur :** Sugy   
**Disclaimer :** Non, Je ne suis toujours pas la propriétaire de l'univers de Harry Potter et ses amis. Le tout appartient à la charmante J.K Rowling qui ne fait voit aucun inconvénient à ce que je lui emprunte (Enfin j'espère o.o). Quelques personnages cependant sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination tordu, Shuganye et Damien.  
  
**Chapitre 5 : LA grande demande**   
Les jours rallongeaient et la fine pellicule de neige n'était maintenant plus visible. Avril était bel et bien arrivé en destination de Poudlard, au plus grand bonheur des élèves. D'ailleurs, ils profitaient du beau temps pour passer leur dimanche à l'extérieur. Certains bavardaient au bord du lac qui, peu à peu, dégelait. D'autres, plus solitaires, marchait à travers le parc, sans aucun but précis. Il y avait cependant exception. Percy Weasley était l'un d'entre eux. Il avait décidé de passé son dimanche à la bibliothèque en but de réviser ses examens qui, selon lui, approchait à grand pas. Métamorphose, potion, enchantements, rien n'était épargnés. Préférant le beau temps aux études, Olivier et Damien n'étaient pas resté avec lui. Tous les deux étaient installé à la lisière de la forêt. Depuis ce matin, Damien était plutôt maussade et Olivier, tentait, tant bien que mal de le faire parler. Il réussit après une heure d'acharnement.  
  
- C'est ok. Je vais parler, fit le jeune blond en soupirant.  
  
Dubois afficha son plus grand sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt lorsque Damien expliqua sa mauvaise humeur. Son père, étant un grand auror, était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Il lui a envoyé une lettre lui disant de faire attention, le taux de magie noire ayant considérablement mont, ces temps-ci. Même dans l'école de Poudlard. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Aucun règlement ne spécifiait qu'il était interdit d'en faire. Son père l'avait aussi informé que l'activité des mangemorts étaient revenue.  
  
- Attend, le coupa Olivier lorsqu'il lui dit cela, Tu-Sais-Qui est mort.  
  
Damien haussa les épaules négligemment :  
  
- Je ne fais que rapporter ce qu'on m'a dis, c'est tout.  
  
Le jeune garçons au cheveux blond se leva et commença à faire les cent pas autour d'Olivier. Ce dernier ce contentait de le suivre des yeux, restant silencieux. Il était absorbée par des pensées nébuleuses à propos de celui qu'on avait jadis appelé le seigneur des ténèbres. Si il n'était pas mort ? C'était la seule solution qu'il voyait, sinon pourquoi les mangemorts seraient-ils toujours actifs ? Alors que Damien quittait l'endroit, il se leva et le suivit. Au loin il aperçut quelques Serpentards. Tous portaient, sauf un des garçons, portaient un balais. Même la plus jeune, une fillette aux allure de petite fille sage, mais, qui pouvait s'avérer très arrogante. Le fait qu'elle avait un balais poser sur son épaule le surpris énormément. Les élèves de première année ne pouvait pas avoir leur propre balais dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
- Il est trop génial ton Nimbus 1500 ! fit Shuganye en tenant toujours le balais contre son épaule.  
  
Bole sourit grandement. Son père lui avait envoyé, quelques jours auparavant. Les garçons avait donc décidé de se faire une joute de quidditch entre eux. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se préparé pour le match de même opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle. Puis, Bole, avait prêté son balais à la fillette qui était resté assise dans les gradins à les regarder. Elle s'était avérer plutôt doué. Bien entendue, elle ne dépassait pas le talent de sa mère, mais, en se pratiquant durement, elle atteindrait peut-être son niveau. Tous épuisés, ils décidèrent de manger directement pour pouvoir se relaxer dans leur salle commune en accaparant quelques sofas.  
  
Attendant nerveusement, il ne cessait de ronger ses ongles. Pour se calmer, il prit place dans un des grands fauteuils en cuirs installé tout prêt de la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce, bien que celui de gauche ne voyait rien du tout. Un lustre était accroché au plafond. La flamme des bougie vacillaient légèrement, créant des ombres dans la pièce. Sur le sol, se trouvait un tapis persan qui avait été sans doute tissé à la main. Plus loin, il reconnu un vase japonais d'une valeur inestimable. Malgré tout, la pièce restait sinistre, même lugubre. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent alors que les portes vitrés s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un grand homme. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa quelques mèches blond. A ses côtés se trouvaient sans doute son fils. Ils étaient pratiquement identique. Les même cheveux blond platine, ce regard perçant, ce sourire carnassier. L'exception était leurs yeux. Ceux de Malfoy senior étaient gris acier, tandis que ceux de son fils, Draco, étaient d'un bleu clair, a glacé le sang. L'autre homme se leva d'un bond et présenta sa main à Lucius.  
  
- Bon... Bonjour Lucius, bégaya l'invité.  
  
Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage des plus vieux des Malfoy. Il était craint et respecter de tous. Il adorait cela. Son fils regard l'inconnu de la tête au pied. Il agissait déjà comme son père. Depuis ce jour, le jour où son père l'avait insulté. Bien que jeune, il avait compris. Compris que dans ce monde, pour survivre, il fallait être froid et indifférent, comme son père. L'innocence et l'insouciance que possédaient, normalement, les enfants n'étaient pratiquement plus présentent chez Draco. Le petit garçon poussa un soupir d'arrogance. Il s'ennuyait et voulait retourner jouer, avec ses nombreux jouets. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi son père l'avait amener ici. Les deux adultes restèrent silencieux quelques instants. La voix grave de Malfoy brisa le silence.  
  
- Allons au salon. Nous y serons mieux, pour converser.  
  
L'invité hocha la tête, d'un mouvement lent et presque solennel. L'hôte tourna les talons, suivit de son fils qui attendait le moindre signal pour retourner à sa chambre. Un elfe de maison se rua vers Lucius, portant un plateau dans ses petites mains âpres et squelettiques. Lucius d'un hochement de tête lui montra la table basse. D'un pas un peu maladroit, l'elfe se dirigea vers la table basse pour y déposer le plateau. Il revit vers son maître qui avait fait quelque pas en direction d'un sofa et lui fit une révérence. Le propriétaire de la créature le laissa aller, d'un geste de la main. Au même moment, le souhait de Draco fut exaucer sa mère, Narcissa, descendit l'escalier, pour rejoindre son mari et son fils, au salon. Poliment, elle salua l'invité et se tourna vers Lucius.  
  
- Pardonne moi. J'aimerais amener notre fils au Chemin de Traverse. Il est temps de renouveler sa garde-robe.  
  
Peu ravi, le père de l'enfant laissa échapper un grognement de désapprobation, mais les yeux que lui fit sa femme le laissa accepter, un peu à contrecœur. Draco quitta le sofa sur lequel il s'était installé et rejoignit sa mère. Narcissa embrassa son mari sur la joue et monta à l'étage préparer son garçon à sortir pour ensuite prendre la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
  
Son visiteur lui déballa toute d'une traite. Son comportement envers Nelson Higgs allait achever le pauvre homme. Lucius se contenta de rire. Colin en fut plutôt offusqué. Cet homme avait-il un cœur ?  
  
- Allons... Allons, commença Lucius en tenta de stopper son fou rire, voir Lars à ta place ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais toi...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspension. Colin commença à s'inquiéter. Lucius était capable de à peu près tout.  
  
Les jeunes Serpentard étaient allongés sur deux des sofas. Flint avait pris place dans un fauteuil usé avec le temps. Le feu, inutile à ce temps-ci, réchauffait quelques peu la salle commune. Plus loin, des Serpentards de sixièmes se disputaient une partie d'échec, version sorcier. D'autre étudiaient un peu en vu de leur ASPIC. Il s'agissait après tout de leur avenir à tous. Adrian donnait quelques cours de rattrapage à la jeune élève, pour qu'elle puisse réussir avec brio son année. Il avait remarqué quelques améliorations en enchantements et en métamorphose, les pires matières, selon Shuganye. Cependant, Terence l'appuyait. D'après l'adolescent, la métamorphose était une matière inutile. Il fit ensuite remarquer, à voix basse, que les potions n'étaient pas plus utiles. Bien entendu, il appréciait le professeur, mais la matière restait néanmoins peu intéressante. Rogue lui-même avait spécifié que ce n'est pas tout les élèves qui aimait le grand art des potions.  
  
- Parlant du loup, marmonna Bole.  
  
En effet, Severus Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle communes des serpents. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Toute activité avait cessée. Il était rare de le voir ici. Certains avaient suggérés qu'il était venu faire un discours en vu du prochain match de quidditch. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Pendant quelques instants, ses yeux toisèrent la plupart de ses étudiants. Le plus observateur des élèves avait sans doute décelé une minuscule étincelle de peur dans les yeux charbon de leur directeur de maison. Oui, les peurs de Severus avait refait surface. Son regard un tantinet hautain se posa sur Flint. Ce dernier était resté calme, toujours calé dans le fauteuil teinté marron, fixant Rogue sans aucune gêne.  
  
- Venez avec moi, Flint.  
  
Flint. Le professeur semblait avoir oubliez toute politesse. Il n'avait même pas employé l'habituel "monsieur" devant le nom de son élève. Ceci n'empêcha pas Marcus de se lever nonchalamment de son fauteuil et de se diriger vers le professeur. Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle commune, sous le regard ébahi des élèves. Lorsque la porte claqua, tout les élèves se mirent à murmurer frénétiquement entre eux. Seuls Terence, Adrian et Bole restèrent silencieux, vaguant à leur occupations.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ? demanda Shuganye après avoir lancé un Ferula sur la jambe de Bole qui s'était porté cobaye. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.  
  
- Une histoire de devoir non remis.  
  
Il accompagna d'un haussement d'épaule sa réponse, pendant que Terence se chargeait d'enlever l'attelle d'un coup de baguette. Acid fonça alors vers eux et sauta sur les genoux de son maître. Le visage de la fillette se garnit d'un sourire et elle gratta le chaton derrière les oreilles.  
  
Un coup de poing rageur s'abattit sur une simple table en bois craquelé. Visiblement, la propriétaire de ce poing était furieux. Des traits de fureurs déformaient le visage de l'homme. La raison de cette soudaine colère ? Severus Rogue. Ancien mangemort ayant littéralement abandonné Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui. De plus, le professeur lui avait fait clairement entendre qu'il voulait tout oublier. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il venait d'échouer une mission. Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de ramener Severus Rogue dans leur camp et il avait échoué comme un simple débutant dans le domaine. Lui, Colin, allait recevoir sur lui les foudres de Lucius Malfoy. Il deviendrait peut-être même le deuxième souffre douleur du blond, tout comme son ami. Chose qu'il craignait amèrement. Il relit encore une fois le parchemin montrant la réponse de Severus, espèrent s'être trompé lors de sa lecture.  
  
- Oui... J'ai dû me tromper...  
  
Pourtant, l'écriture fine de Lars disait bien que des sources sûres lui avait dit que Severus ne reviendrait pas. De nouveau, le poing droit de l'homme fut plaqué contre la table. Cette dernière vacilla légèrement sous la force de l'impact. Quelques pas affolé se dirent entendre et, un instant plus tard, une tête blonde passa timidement le pas de la porte.  
  
- Mon chéri, que...  
  
Sa voix se cassa alors que le chéri en question s'effondra sur sa chaise. Son visage était retenu par ses deux mains. Hésitante, sa femme s'avança et passa ses bras autour de son mari. Ce simple geste ne l'apaisa pas pour autant. L'amour de son épouse ne pouvait le sauver du triste sort qui l'attendrait. Le destin que lui réserverait Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Depuis que Flint avait rencontré Rogue, ce soir là, son attitude avait changé vis-à-vis son directeur de maison. Auparavant il agissait respectueusement envers son directeur. Maintenant, il était plutôt indifférent. Shuganye ne croyait pas cette histoire de devoir non remis, mais Flint niait tout en bloc. Le jeune Serpentard n'était pas le seul à avoir un changement de conduite envers lui. Quelques autres Serpentards avaient également une différente manière de se comporter face à lui. Ils le craignaient moins. Alors qu'auparavant, son allure de vampire en terrifiaient certains, aujourd'hui cet aspect laissaient les autres impassibles. Le pire d'entre tous était sans aucun doute Terence Higgs. Aucune occasion était manqué. Le jeune homme ne cessait de le reprendre à chaque phrase ou de lancer une remarque désobligeante. Son insolence avait fait perdre beaucoup de point à sa maison, ainsi que quelques retenues. De plus, le jeune Higgs le narguait même dans les couloirs.  
  
- Arrête, Terence, dit Shuganye alors que son ami s'amusait à parler assez fort pour que son professeur l'entende.  
  
Les autre étaient resté silencieux, ayant un peu de respect pour leur directeur de maison. Pourtant il n'empêchait pas Terence de se défouler. Le professeur Rogue se tourna face à la jeune fille, les yeux flamboyant. Les protestations de la jeune fille sonnaient plutôt comme de la pitié, aux oreilles de Severus. L'homme pressa le pas vers les cachots, alors que le groupe de Serpentard s'engouffra dans la grande salle. Shuganye s'installa aux côtés d'Adrian et prit une portion d'un plat quelconque se trouvant sur la table. Adrian commença alors un rapide interrogatoire sur la métamorphose tandis que la jeune femme répondait entre deux bouchées. Terence, assit face à elle, ne cessait de ronchonner qu'il allait en potion, en après-midi.  
  
- Tu es énervant, à la fin, dit Adrian en posant son livre à ses côtés. J'essaie de faire réviser Shuganye, mais tes grognements empêche la concentration.  
  
Higgs poussa un soupir, puis mangeant rapidement avant de se lever. Ce qui procura les regards étonnés de ses copains. Il expliqua vaguement qu'il allait faire un peu de vol, histoire de se détendre avant le cour de potion. Il cracha la dernier mot avec un certain dédain, puis sortit de la grande salle. Le plus vieux du groupe soupira en secouant la tête, puis retourna à son rôle de professeur improvisé. L'heure du dîner passa très vite. Le carillon sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Les quatre étudiants Serpentards se levèrent d'un bond et coururent jusqu'à leur cour respectif. Adrian se faufila dans le cour de métamorphose au moment ou Minerva ferma la porte de la classe. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'installa près d'un copain. Shuganye arriva en vol alors que madame Bibine commençait les présences. De leur côté, Flint et Bole arrivèrent également de justesse au cour de potion. Tout les deux lançaient des coups d'œil frénétiques vers la porte, espérant que Terence se pointe. Au bout de dix minutes, leur ami n'était toujours pas présent. Après un haussement d'épaule communs, ils se mirent d'accord pour dire que Terence ne viendrait pas.  
  
- Je me demande ce qu'il a, ces temps-ci, chuchota Bole alors que Rogue inscrivait les ingrédients sur le tableaux noir surplombant la classe.  
  
En signe d'ignorance à propos de Terence, Flint ne répondit pas et se contenta d'inscrire les ingrédients sur un parchemin. Son ami le regarde faire, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas et sorti son chaudron et commença sa potion.  
  
Ses yeux gris toisaient "l'invit". Une nouvelle foi, Colin avait rendu visite à Lucius, mais, cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois, cette visite n'avait rien d'une visite de courtoisie ou de simple demande à propos de Nelson. Non. Il devait admettre qu'il avait subit un échec. Echec. Il ne cessait de cracher ce mot, entre deux doloris à son "invit". Draco observait la scène install sur un fauteuil.  
  
- S'il te plaît... murmura Colin en reprenant son souffle, confie-moi une autre mission... Tu sais bien que Rogue ne vaut rien. Plus rien.  
  
Il continua de marmonner que Rogue ne valait plus rien. Il était moins résistant que Higgs face à ce sort impardonnables et, cela, Lucius le savait. Ce dernier s'en donnait presque à cœur joie. Puis, on aurait presque pus détecter un soupçon de culpabilité chez le célèbre mangemort. Il stoppa. L'éclair unissant la victime de la baguette magique du blond se brisa. Colin retint un gémissement de douleur en serrant fortement sa dentition. Peu à peu, il apperçut les fins traits de Lucius se dessiner dans son champ de vision. Un sourire sadique avait étiré ses minces lèvres et ses yeux gris brillaient.  
  
- D'accord, Colin. Je te confie une autre mission, dans ce cas.  
  
Il avait détacher chacune de ses syllabes, comme pour être de s'être bien fait entendre par l'homme étendu par terre. Un hochement de tête fit comprendre à Lucius que Colin accepterait.  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor se prélassait dans la salle commune. Dans moins de deux semaines, ils seraient en examen. Puis, ensuite ça serait les «Vacance Times !» comme ne cessait de le répéter Damien aux trois minutes. Percy, lui, n'était pratiquement plus visible derrière sa pile de manuels, volumes et bouquins. Ses deux amis, contrairement au rouquin, prenaient plutôt l'arrivé des examens de façon relax. Oh, bien sûr, ils étudiaient, mais beaucoup moins. Olivier se contentait de feuilleter un livre ici et là et Damien se contentait d'écouter les bribes de phrase que marmonnait Dubois pour lui-même. Soudain son ventre se mit à gargouiller et le jeune leva les yeux vers l'Horloge. Il ferma un peu ses paupière pour mieux lire et s'aperçut que c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Il se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter Damien.  
  
- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda ce dernier en regardant son ami.  
  
Dubois affichait un grand sourire, puis il lui répondit qu'il était midi pile. Damien leva un sourcil, interrogateur. Depuis quand Dubois se préoccupait-il de manger. Une nouvelle fois, le ventre de Dubois émit un gargouillement de nervosité.  
  
- Et puis quoi ? répéta Dubois outré. Et puis le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor sera l ! Il a dit qu'il aurait besoin de nouveaux joueurs, l'année prochaine.  
  
Damien hocha la tête. Il savait combien le Quidditch était important pour son ami. Ce fut cette pensée qui le poussa à accompagné son ami dans la grande salle. Percy les salua vaguement D'un geste de la main avant de retourner à la grande guerre des sorciers. Le blond courait quasiment dans les escaliers pour rattraper Olivier qui dévalait celles-ci. Il arriva essoufflé à la grande salle. Son ami s'était déjà installé aux côtés de Dominic O'Colelen. Grand et mince, il était un poursuiveur de Gryffondor ainsi que le capitaine. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Dubois qui partageait sa passion : le quidditch. Damien salua le capitaine et se prit une bonne portion de poulet et de pomme de terre. Le plat fut ensuite accompagné d'une salade verte et d'un jus de groseille, la sorte préféré du jeune blond. Dubois, quant à lui, ne toucha même pas au plat et se contenta d'une conversation animé avec Dominic. Notamment, la grande finale de Quiddicth qui aurait lieu demain. Le match opposait les aigles aux serpents. Le capitaine des lions fut bientôt ce qu'Olivier considérait comme LA grande demande.  
  
- Dis, ça te dirait de faire tes preuves, pour l'an prochain ?  
  
Le jeune châtain s'empêcha de bondir de joie à travers la grande salle. Il acquiesça frénétiquement, ses yeux noisettes pétillant de bonheur. O'Collen eut un sourire compatissant pour le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
- Alors, ce soir à dix-sept heures... Ça te va ?  
  
Dubois accepta aussitôt, ne songeant pas si cela convenait ou pas. C'était sa chance et pour rien au monde il la manquerait. Le capitaine des lions se leva, suivit de pratiquement toute l'équipe. Le jeune homme salua Olivier qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Pendant tout le reste du dîner, il ne parla que de son audition à Damien. Puis, lorsqu'il changea de victime, Damien se leva, particulièrement irrité et reprit direction de son dortoir. Son entré pourtant très discrète fut réagir Percy. Le rouquin salua son aîné de quelques jours d'un geste de la main. Damien s'installa à ses côtés, bougonnant toujours. Le monsieur officiel Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor trouva bien vite ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état.  
  
- Laisse-moi deviner. Olivier a eut l'audition, non ?  
  
Damien crut bon de rectifier les faits.  
  
- Pratiquement. Dominic lui a demandé de venir montrer ses prouesses, ce soir.  
  
Percy hocha la tête et ferma son livre d'enchantements. La compassion le prit soudain et il tapota amicalement l'épaule de son pote comme il le surnommait si bien. Ce fut la vengeance face au surnom Perc que lui avait donné Damien. Etre dans l'équipe de leur maison. Voilà quelque chose que Damien espérait également. Bien entendu, il n'en parlait pas aussi souvent que son meilleur copain. Sa personnalité était contraste, à la fois timide et direct. Pour ce désir, il n'avait pratiquement rien dit, sauf à Percy. Il aurait souhaité se faire connaître pour son habileté et non en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait absolument faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. Encore une fois, ce fut Olivier qui ramassa les honneurs. Dubois avait toujours tout, selon Damien. Lui, il restait toujours dans l'ombre de ses amis. Percy se faisait remarquer par son intelligence et Dubois par son allure sportif. Tout les deux étaient fort appréciés. Lui, il n'était que le copain de des garçons. Rien n'était spécial en lui, ne cessait-il de répéter lamentablement. D'un geste brusque, il se leva et dit qu'il alla se coucher. Percy lui lança un regard étonné. Peu de temps après, Dubois entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur Percy.  
  
- Perc... Perc ! ! Je vais avoir une audition !  
  
Le rouquin leva les yeux vers Dubois et sourit faiblement.  
  
- Je suis content pour toi, dit-il. J'espère que tu seras pris.  
  
Olivier afficha un sourire vainqueur.  
  
**Notes :**   
Je suis tellement désolé du retard!! J'ai perdu l'inspiration en plein milieu du chapitre. Je crois que mes résultats scolaires me stressaient énormément, mais bon, tout va bien j'ai reçu mon relevé de note et je passe partout! De plus, il y a beaucoup de jours où que je n'ai pas pus écrire. Enfin, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, hein ? Bon, je suis fière de mon titre, pour une fois, il a plus qu'une signification. Il a trois sens, j'en suis toute heureuse. Ce chapitre débute en avril et se termine à la mi-juin. Percy reprend un peu la conduite de Hermione dans le premier tome. Rogue est moins craint, mais ça va revenir, croyez-moi. Bon, troisièmement, je ne sais pas si Olivier est arrivé en deuxième année dans l'équipe de quidditch, je me rappelle que de son accident. Dû moins... J'espère que si ça ne coïncide pas personne ne m'en voudra à mort. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review. Maintenant réponse aux reviews (En passant, envoyez-en, c'est facile, bouton à la gauche en bas où s'est écrit go !).  
  
**Lin Skywalker :** Kikoo ! Merci encore une fois, pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les sadiques, parce que Lucius n'est toujours pas devenu gentil dans ce chapitre !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
  
**Jamesie-Cass :** Salut !! Contente que ça te plaise autant! Ça me fait très plaisir. Désolé, pour le retard de ma review de ton chapitre trois. A bientôt !!  
  
**HardDragon :** Lol !Merci Hardy! J'espère qu'on va se voir plus souvent sur MSN, ça fait un bout que je t'ai pas vu :P  
  
**MoiToiMoi :** Le voilà, avec du retard, le prochain chapitre !! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant (ou plus ))  
  
**Lias :** Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au coeur. Pour l'instant, Olivier et Shuganye ne sont pas vraiment amis et quelque chose les séparera encore plus, mais bon... Chose certaine ils vont se reparler et pas seulement pour s'envoyer des vacheries. A plus !

- Love -

Sugy


	6. Chapitre 6: Anxiété et promotion

**Titre:** Le jeu du destin   
**Source :** Harry Potter   
**Auteur :** Sugy (Encore et toujours! )   
**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habituuuudeuh. Comme quelques autres personnage tel que Damien et Shuganye, Quirzal est sorti tout droit de mon imagination !  
  
**Chapitre 6 : Anxiété et promotion**   
Son cri résonna à travers la grande salle. Pas un cri digne d'un film d'horreur, mais plutôt un cri d'euphorie totale. À ses côtés, son ami avait sursauté et plusieurs avaient raillés face à l'exagération du jeune homme pour cette nouvelle. Une élève de la même maison lui avait demandé, ironiquement, si il avait réussit tout ses examens, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment la réponse. Olivier fut étonné, puis répondit.  
  
- Encore mieux ! J'ai été pris ! s'écria-t-il alors que plusieurs élève de différentes maisons le regardait curieusement. L'an prochain je serais le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
Un Serpentard sauta sur l'occasion pour narguer le jeune gryffon. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage il rétorqua fortement, fixant de ses yeux bleus Olivier.  
  
- Alors, tu nous annonces que, l'an prochain, Serpentard gagnera encore plus facilement ?  
  
Dubois serra les poings, alors que la tables des Serpentards éclata de rire. Celles des Gryffondors ripostèrent en protestant fortement. Deux choses l'empêcha de sauter à la gorge de Terence et de lui débiter un crochet. La première fut la main de Damien qui le retenait fortement par en arrière. Pour son âge, le jeune garçon était plutôt fort et baraqué. La deuxième fut une Serpentarde. La seule qui ne riait pas, elle restait immobile. Ses yeux verts fixaient le jeune Gryffondor et elle abordait un sourire. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne s'agissait ni d'un sourire moqueur, ni d'un sourire mesquin. En fait, c'était un sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement à ses amis. Cette fois-ci, elle l'offrait à Olivier, qui resta ébahi. Lorsqu'elle fit remuer ses lèvres, il jura avoir lut félicitations. Le temps de cligner des yeux, pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêver, elle s'était penchée contre un paquet de parchemins, sans doute offert par Adrian pour qu'elle puisse se préparer convenablement à sa dernière épreuve, celle d'enchantements. Le vacarme régnant à présent dans la grande salle fut bientôt intolérable pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer et elle se leva, accompagné d'Adrian. Il détourna les yeux seulement lorsque Pucey lui envoya un regard à glacer le sang. Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore, lui-même, qui calma la salle de quelques gestes de la main. Le reste du déjeuner se passa tranquillement et lorsque la cloche sonna, les premières années se dirigèrent vers leur dernier test, l'épreuve d'enchantement.  
  
Lucius venait de franchir les portes de Poudlard. Plusieurs élève, flânant dans le hall, regardèrent le nouveau venu et se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement. Terence le reconnut immédiatement, tout comme Flint et Bole. Malfoy se plaça devant les trois garçons qu'ils conaissaient.  
  
- Bonjour à vous, dit-il avec un mince sourire.  
  
Terence le salua à son tour, en souriant. Ses deux amis firent de même et leur indiqua la direction à prendre pour le bureau du directeur, lorsqu'il posa la question. D'un pas imposant, Lucius quitta le hall en direction du troisième étage. La stupeur l'envahit lorsqu'il se trouva devant une gargouille. Pourtant, les trois garçons leur avaient bien indiqué que c'était là. Son impatience ayant atteint les limites, il se préparait à partir lorsqu'un bruit capta son attention. Lentement, il se retourna. Devant lui, une cavité menait maintenant à un escalier en colimaçon. Alors que le mangemort s'apprêtais à y aller, Albus Dumbledore apparut. La surprise se lit sur le visage du vieil homme, mais fut bien vite remplacé par un sourire bienveillant.  
  
- Oh, bonjour Lucius. Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
  
- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, professeur, répondit dédaigneusement l'homme en hochant la tête ses cheveux blonds basculant vers l'avant, balayant au passage ses épaules. Pourrais-je vous parler ?  
  
Le directeur accepta en hochant la tête, il fit ensuite signe à son invité de le suivre vers son bureau. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à la destination, ils prirent tout les deux places dans des fauteuils. Un silence anormal régna ensuite dans le bureau. Lucius fixait le vieil homme dans ses yeux, cherchant à travers son esprits. Cependant, Albus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Sachant pertinemment que l'ancien Serpentard voulait parvenir à voir dans lui, il bloqua l'accès à son esprit. Histoire de le déconcentrer, il prit alors parole :  
  
- Alors, Lucius êtes-vous seulement venu ici pour me fixer ou il y a-t-il autre chose ?  
  
Lucius secoua lentement sa tête.  
  
- Bien sûr, quel question ! Je voudrais vous parler de Severus Rogue...  
  
- Vas voir à ma place... S'il te plaît, Terence.  
  
Le jeune garçon soupira, mais après tout pourquoi refuserait-il une telle chose ? Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, poussant du coude quelques Gryffondors.  
  
- Enchantements... Enchantements, marmonna-t-il en faisant parcourir son doigt sur différentes feuilles.  
  
Lorsqu'il y parvint, il chercha ensuite la maison et le nom de la jeune fille. A chaque année, c'était toujours aussi compliqué de vérifier les résultats. Il y avait toujours des gens, peu importe quand on y allait. Et c'était pire le dernier jour. En plus, le professeur Flitwick avait placé les résultats en retard. Les élèves avaient donc du attendre à midi pour aller voir les feuilles, alors que le Poudlard express partait à trois heures. Un jeune Serdaigle eut le malheur de pousser Terence ce qui lui valut un regard noir. D'autre restaient planté devant une feuille, impossible de voir ce qui était écrit. A croire qu'ils faisaient exprès. De plus, l'atmosphère était insupportable, certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient de joie. Le jeune Serpentard prit rapidement la note en tête et repartit voir les autres qui l'attendait dehors. La fille se retourna aussitôt vers lui. Lorsqu'elle vit un sourire se former sur le visage de l'adolescent, elle comprit que sa note devait être bien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse démontrer un signe de joie intense, Flint l'interrompit.  
  
- J'entends le Poudlard Express, nous ferons bien d'y aller.  
  
Les élèves également présent dans le parc partirent également vers les diligences qui les apporteraient au célèbre train.  
  
Percy abordait un air supérieur, tandis que Damien et Olivier se moquait de lui ouvertement.  
  
- Oh attention, maître Percy approche ! Faites place ! ne cessait de dire Damien en rigolant.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait reçu ses résultats d'examen, son air pompeux était revenu à la charge, sans parler de son immense modestie, comme le soulignais Olivier. Les trois garçons prirent place dans un wagon vide. La locomotive émit plusieurs sifflements, signe qu'elle partait bientôt. Dans les corridors, des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre. Plusieurs passait la tête dans le wagon des trois Gryffondors, espérant trouver leur amis, il repartait aussitôt, lorsqu'ils voyaient qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Pourtant, quelque entra dans la wagon ayant trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, malgré sa nervosité flagrante et son anxiété. Vexan ferma brusquement la porte du wagon derrière elle. Damien ouvrit la bouche, prêt à riposter.  
  
- Du calme, Hyde, dit-elle à l'intention du jeune blond.  
  
Son regard se posa ensuite sur Olivier.  
  
- J'ai peu de temps. Je tenais seulement à te féliciter pour ton poste de gardien. Je sais comme tu es un accro de Quidditch, tu en a tant parler lors de notre première rencontre.  
  
Se levant subitement, elle quitta le siège et sortit du wagon à toute vitesse. Les trois garçons regardèrent la porte quelques instants, surpris.  
  
- Vérifie tout, ordonna Percy, elle a peut-être jeté un maléfice.  
  
Damien Hyde approuva vigoureusement. C'était une Sepentarde, après tout, et pas n'importe laquelle. Les trois garçons se mirent alors à fouiller frénétiquement le wagon. Weasley lança plusieurs sorts, permettant de détecter différents sorts et maléfices, mais il ne découvrit rien. Avec soulagement, ils se rassirent sur les banquettes en cuirs rouges. Dubois en conclut qu'elle avait était sincère, son apparition soudaine n'avait rien de malsain, ce qui était étrange pour un Serpentard, surtout vis à vis un Gryffondor. Peut-être, que malgré ce qu'il pensait, la rivalité Serpentard Gryffondor lui importait peu ? Le reste du voyage se passa sans surprise, lorsque la dame aux bonbons passa près d'eux, les trois jeunes garçons ne se privèrent pas. Plumes en sucres, chocogrenouille, dragées surprises, gommes aux limaces, presque tout y passa.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, avec un long sifflement, le Poudlard Express arriva à la destination prévue. Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves descendirent du train. A l'extérieur, le soleil brillait, annonçant joyeusement que l'été était enfin là. Au quai, il y avait les parents de nombreux élèves. Scrutant la foule pour y reconnaître les siens, Olivier aperçut la mère Shuganye. Toute l'année, il avait crut qu'elle mentait, histoire de se sentir important, mais non. Yunie-Leslie Madden était bien là, entourant sa fille de ses bras. Son premier réflexe fut de donne un coup de coude à ses deux amis en pointant la personne en question.  
  
- C'est sa mère... Et puis ? demanda Percy tout en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.  
  
- Elle avait donc raison, c'est vraiment une joueuse de quidditch, dit le blond, en ignorant Percy.  
  
Une voix héla le rouquin. Molly Weasley se tenait près de la sortie du quai, pour se rendre à la plaque 9¾. À ses côtés, il y avait son mari, Arthur Weasley, portant un chapeau de sorcier violet et une cape verte émeraude. Plusieurs enfants, dont la ressemblance avec les deux adultes était frappante, envoyèrent la main vers Percy. Ce dernier sourit, toute la petite famille, omis Bill et Charlie, était présente. La plus jeune de toute, Virginia Weasley, que tous surnommait Ginny sauta au coup de l'élève en l'étreignant fortement. La fillette était la cadette de la famille et la seule fille que Molly avait eut. Saluant ses deux meilleures amis, il leur promit de leur écrire, puis, parti rejoindre sa famille. Lorsque Percy quitta le quai, les deux autres garçons recommencèrent la recherche de leurs parents respectifs, traînant leurs bagages. Damien mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux, pour mieux voir. Du doigt il pointa vers le nord.  
  
- Voilà mes parents, dit-il, je vais les rejoindre avant que je le reperde de vu... Bonne été Olivier ! On s'écrit, n'oublie pas.  
  
le jeune garçon acquiesça vivement de la tête et lui souriant. Maintenant seul, il pressa le pas, de peur de tomber sur un stupide Serpentard. Après environ trois minutes, il trouva ses parents, discutant avec un autre adulte.  
  
- Tu parles d'une mission, ronchonna l'homme près d'un foyer maudissant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Mission impossible, oui !  
  
Colin lança quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. Depuis près d'une semaine qu'il était en mission. Lucius lui avait donné une deuxième chance. Son objectif ? Trouvez d'anciens mangemorts et les rallier à la cause. La plupart des mangemorts qui avaient été présent à l'apogée du seigneur des ténèbres étaient, aujourd'hui, plus difficile à contacter. Alors que certains avait connu une mort cruelle, c'était le cas d'Evan Rosier. D'autres comme Antonin Dolovoh pourrissaient à la prison d'Azkaban. Tous savait que lorsqu'on y mettait les pieds, c'était pour la vie. Il y avait une troisième catégorie d'anciens Mangemorts : les traîtres. Igor Karkaroff était l'un d'eux. Pour sa vie et aussi sa liberté, il avait dénoncé un bon nombre de compatriotes dont Augustus Rockwood. Puis, finalement, il y avait ceux qui s'était dit que Vous-Savez-Qui ne reviendrait pas. Ils s'étaient retrouvé un nouvel emploie et avait refait leur vie. C'était le cas de MacNair, un exécuteur de créatures dangereuses au ministère. Seul cette dernière catégorie de mangemort était possible de revenir.  
  
L'homme raya un nouveau nom d'un des parchemins que lui avait remis Lucius en soupirant fortement, bien que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il avait ordonné à sa femme de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles de elle ou de ses enfants, de peur qu'il succombe à la tentation de revenir chez lui. Tandis qu'il pensait à eux, la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait dans un hotel de la Grande-Bretagne s'ouvrit brusquement. Devant lui se tenait Lars.  
  
- Alors ? dit-il en guise de bonjour tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui trônait face à celui de Colin.  
  
Un haussement d'épaule fut sa réponse suivit d'un banal « personne, jusqu'à maintenant ». À ce moment, un bon ami aurait été compatissant et aurait tenté de lui remonter le moral. Lars ne fut pas de cet avis. Il cracha simplement que si il tenait à sa vie, il devrait en récupérer au moins un. Se levant furieusement, il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.  
  
- Je reviens dans deux jours, j'espère que tes efforts auront portés fruits.  
  
De son côté, Lucius passait son été au manoir Malfoy, en compagnie de Narcissa et du jeune Draco. Étendu sur une chaise longue, près de sa piscine creusé, il lisait la gazette du sorcier, marmonnant quelques mots à l'occasion. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa tentait d'apprendre à son fils à nager correctement. À chaque essai, le bambin revenait dans les bras de sa mère, apeuré. D'un œil critique, son père lui lançait des regard par-dessus son journal. Finalement, son seuil de patience envers son fils atteint le maximum. Il baissa le journal et déclara sèchement :  
  
- Draco, si tu n'es même pas foutu de nager dans une piscine, je me demande bien ce que ce sera à Poudlard.  
  
Le jeune garçon envoya un regard à son père et son attention revint aussitôt sur sa mère, refoulant ses larmes. Compatissante, Narcissa lui sourit gentiment avant de procéder à un autre essai. Un hiboux noir vint cependant troublé ce beau samedi après-midi. Il planta son regard jaune dans celui gris de Lucius qui prit la lettre. Sans demander son reste, le volatile partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton, il lit la lettre venant de Lars.  
  
_"Cher Lucius, cette missive à pour seul but de t'informer de la mission de Colin. La plupart des mangemorts qui étaient présent au règne de Voldemort sont aujourd'hui en prison ou mort. Colin y travaille toujours et t'enverra un hibou d'ici deux jours."_  
  
Le message se terminait ainsi, sans aucune salutation. Lucius la plia soigneusement et la posa sur la table a café, près de lui. La gazette du sorcier à nouveau dans ses mains, il reprit la lecture d'un article sur la dernière conférence du ministre.  
  
Ce fut au même moment que ledit Colin trouva enfin un ancien membre de la famille prêt à le rejoindre de nouveau. MacNair, le bourreau de créatures dangereuses avait accepté à cœur joie de revenir. L'homme en mission se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'il reçu le parchemin du nouvel allié. De plus, il avait pensé à recruter de nouveaux membres. Espérant que son patron accepterais l'idée, il lui enverrait un hiboux avec sa bonne nouvelle et son idée. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement dormir, puisqu'il était debout depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures de son lit, Colin décida d'écrire à sa femme, disant qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Sur un parchemin jaunis et déchiré, par endroit, il écrit à la hâtive qu'il l'aimait elle et les enfants et que la distances les séparant serait bientôt très courte.  
  
Allongée sur on lit, sa tête pendant vers le sol, elle regardait son plafond de couleur sable. Sa chambre était peinte dans les tons de crèmes et d'oranges. Un bruyant soupir se fit entendre. Jamais l'été avait parût si ennuyant pour la jeune fille. Ses deux petits frères étaient de vrai petits montres, habituellement, mais il l'avait laissé tranquille, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne retrouva aucune araignée sous ses couvertures, ni un plancher bien ciré dans le corridor, aucun de ses vêtements n'avait étaient volés. Sans doute parce qu'ils s'étaient assagit, surtout que leur grande sœur en connaissait maintenant plus qu'eux en magie. De plus, ses amis lui manquait atrocement. Aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis deux semaines. Terence lui avait promis qu'ils feraient quelque chose, mais elle attendait toujours un hiboux de lui. La chaleur devenant suffocante, elle releva la tête et quitta son lit. Maintenant debout, elle faisait face à la grande glace qui trônait l'un des murs. Son reflet lui rendit un regard moqueur dont elle avait le secret. Elle s'était vêtue d'un short noir trop grand, appartenant à Flint elle lui avait emprunté pour un cour de botanique spéciale. Un t-shirt bleu couvrait ensuite le reste de la jeune fille. Ses long cheveux noirs avaient été rassemblé en une simple toque. Ses vêtements furent cependant vite remplacé par un maillot de bain améthyste. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, sa mère l'interpella.  
  
- Du courrier pour toi, ma chérie.  
  
Redoublant de vitesse, Shuganye descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de- chaussée quatre à quatre. Au bas, sa mère était là, habillé de façon sportive, comme la plupart des joueurs de quidditch. La maquillage n'avait pratiquement jamais atteint le visage de Yunie-Leslie, sauf lors de rares occasions. Elle était néanmoins très belle, sa beauté, contrairement à d'autres, était naturelle. D'un geste vif et rapide, sa fille attrapa la lettre lui étant destiné et la décacheta aussitôt. Son visage se peint aussitôt d'un sourire. La missive était écrite à l'encre bleu sombre et d'une écriture étroite. Ce fut cet indice qui lui permit d'identifier l'auteur de cette lettre : Adrian Pucey. Il lui écrivait de chez les Flint, où il passait une partie de ses vacances. demandant comment se passait son été, si elle se plaisait bien et ainsi de suite. D'un regard amusé elle regarda le post-scriptum qu'il avait laissé au bas de la lettre : « Flint te demande si tu as toujours ses shorts ». Elle sourit et retourna à sa chambre répondre à la lettre d'Adrian.  
  
_« **Bonjour vous deux ! Je vais très bien... Heureuse de savoir que vous passez un bel été. De mon côté, papa n'est pratiquement jamais là, vous savez c'est un homme occupé, au ministère. Maman tente d'avoir un minimum de vie familiale. Mes deux frères sont rarement là, également, ils passent la plus grande partie des vacances chez nos voisins**. »_  
  
Elle stoppa et mordit le bout de plume saphir et noir. L'esprit voguant dans le néant, elle resta dans cette position quelques instants avant de revenir à la réalité lorsque que quelques gouttes d'encre mauve tomba sur le parchemin. Elle continua la rédaction de son message en demandant si il avait eu des nouvelles de Terence et Bole. Lorsque la fille eut fini elle rajouta un post-scriptum sur lequel elle indiquait que les shorts de Flint était en sécurité.  
  
L'été finit bien vite, les quatre Serpentard s'était réunis au chemin de travers pour y acheter leur effets scolaires. Avant tout, ils avaient pass à la banque en compagnie de leurs mères respectives. Ces dernières se connaissant toutes décidèrent de prendre un petit quelque chose manger chez Floriant Fortarôme. Les quatre adolescents profitèrent donc de l'absence de ces dernières pour bavarder tranquillement tout en flânant à travers les allées de la librairie. Le seul à être sérieux, Adrian consultait la liste de ces fournitures.  
  
- On devrait acheter ce livre qu'on a vu chez Fleury et Botts. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Bole.  
  
Terence approuva fermement. Ses yeux bleus semblaient cependant chercher quelque chose. Flint déclara ensuite que cette année allait être géniale. Pendant tout l'été les garçons avait fondé plusieurs plans pour pouvoir être tranquilles et pratiquer, comme bon le semble, certains trucs.  
  
L'homme poussa la porte d'entrée de son manoir. Enfin de retour chez lui. Pendant tout l'été, il fut pratiquement en mission. Le tout avait, cependant porté fruit, de nouveau partisan se joignait à l'assemblé des mangemorts. Lucius lui avait ensuite certifié une bonne récompense. Malfoy tenait toujours ces promesse. C'est ainsi que Colin se retrouva promut à un poste plus élevé que Lars. Ce dernier, quelque peu jaloux, cachait cependant bien son jeu. Maintenant, le noir avait pris l'ancien poste de Nelson Higgs. L'état de ce dernier, qui souffrait toujours de nombreux doloris, ne s'était pas arrangé. Souvent, il manquait d'importante réunion, tentant tant bien que mal de se soigner, lui-même à la maison, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons. Pensif, l'homme s'assit sur un sofa. Sa femme et ses enfants avaient quitté le manoir. Quel surprise auraient-ils lorsqu'ils reviendraient ce soir. Tapant de mains, il appela son elfe de maison, une charmant femelle du nom de Quirzal. Cette dernière accourut et fit une courte révérence. Elle était plus vêtue que la normal des elfes, nue jolie robe rose couvrait son corps hideux et des souliers noirs recouvraient ses pieds. Sa femme l'avait persuadé de bien traiter leur servante.  
  
- Quirzal, commença-t-il, je voudrais faire une surprise à Lili et les enfants. Tu pourrais préparer un magnifique souper, ce soir ?  
  
La jeune elfe acquiesça rapidement d'un hochement de tête et partit de nouveau vers les cuisines.  
  
De son côté, Severus Rogue était de retour chez lui. Plus anxieux qu'à l'habitude, il arpentait la salle de séjour nerveusement. Il savait. Savait que Lucius Malfoy était allé voir le directeur, il l'avait aperçu au troisième étage. Rapidement, il avait passé inaperçu en se cachant derrière une colonne. Ce salaud de Malfoy avait sans aucun doute essayé de mettre à la porte le maître des potions. Cependant, le professeur avait confiance en son directeur et vice versa. Jamais Albus Dumbledore ne le renverrait. Cependant, Malfoy senior était capable de tout et, ça, Severus le savait. Se laissant choir dans un fauteuil, il poussa un long soupir. Combien de temps ce manège durerait ? Combien de temps prendrait-il Lucius de comprendre que, lui, il ne voulait plus revenir dans les forces du mal ?  
  
**Notes :**   
Voilà le sixième chapitre est terminé. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à boucler un chapitre rapidement. Je m'excuse ! J'ai recommencer la suite de d'autres fic et j'essaie d'équilibrer. En plus, j'ai pas trop de temps libre, je vais garder de mardi à vendredi (7hrs am à 17hrs) Mais, la bonne nouvelle pour celle-ci, c'est que j'ai un plan pour pratiquement toute la fic, la fin reste un peu nébuleuse. Aussi, la première année à du être compléter en six chapitre, mais les autres seront beaucoup moins longue, surtout qu'on connaît mieux les différents personnages. Je suppose trois chapitres par année peut-être. Donc, cette fic aura, au maximum, environ trente chapitres. J'espère ne pas trop vous décourager. Bon, sinon, Shuganye a été gentille avec Olivier, certains doivent être contents, nah ? Leur relation s'est améliorer ... pour quelques temps. Truc inutile, j'ai décidé, que, à cette époque Lucius avait les cheveux plus court XD  
Sinon, le titre a pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance, l'anxiété vise surtout Olivier, Colin et Severus. Le quidditch pour l'élève, la mission du mangemort et la visite de Lucius à Dumbledore. La promotion, quant à elle, vise seulement Olivier et Colin : l'acceptation dans l'équipe et la promotion au sein du clan des mangemort. Sinon... L'été a passé vite, je trouvais trop emmerdant d'écrire un passage sur les vacances de chacun. J'suis lâche... mais j'm'en fout :p Voilà... C'est tout, réponse aux reviews, maintenant. Un gros MERCI à vous tous !  
  
**Lias :** T'en fit pas pour Lulu... Il va lui arriver quelque chose, eh eh Sourire sadique... mais beaucoup plus tard. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre-ci!  
  
**Lin :** Bah j'l'aimais bien ton Phiphi dans ta fic, moi Du Lulu sadique ? Ouais... Il en reste beaucoup ! Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te combleras, bien que Lucius soit moins présent.  
  
**Jamesie-Cass :** Pas de problème pour le retard, tu as lu pareil et c'est très gentil de ta part ! Voilà la suite, tu me diras des nouvelle de ce chapitre-ci.   
  
**Yellow Submarine :** Thank à toi ! Lâche pas la patate pour tes fics, surtout ombre et lumière !! J'espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre.  
  
Voilà, encore un merci à tout mes reviewers, n'hésitez pas à le refaire !  
  
A plus !  
  
- Love –   
  
Sugy


	7. Chapitr 7 : Simple vengeance

**Titre:** Le jeu du destin

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Auteur** : Sugy (Oui, oui, c'est moi )

**Disclaimer : **Relire les disclaimer des chapitres 1 à 6

**Chapitre 7 : Simple Vengeance**

- J'en ai marre! s'écria rageusement la jeune fille en abattant son poing contre un bureau, près d'elle.

A cette heure, la salle commune était plongé dans le noir. Son compagnons rétorqua.

- Tais-toi, siffla-t-il d'un ton anxieux duquel on pouvait sentir le soupçon de hargne.

Il suivit ses paroles d'un regard tout aussi nerveux autour de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient si souvent ces temps-ci. Encore une fois, Flint avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. De nature téméraire, il ne voulait cependant pas se faire prendre à cette heure-ci. Le couvre feu était passé depuis des heures, de plus, ils pratiquaient la magie dite interdite. Cependant, puisqu'ils tenaient à leurs vies, le plus futé du groupe, qui était en quatrième avait lancé quelques sorts de protections à leur égard. Depuis le début de cette année, ils se réussissaient à chaque vendredi soir, lorsque tous étaient couchés. Ce soir-ci, ils avaient redoublés de prudence, le sort à l'ordre du jour étant particulièrement dangereux. Lorsqu'un l'un d'eux prononçait « Dagruns », une dague apparaissait et transperçait l'endroit pointé, auparavant, par la baguette magique du propriétaire du sort. Les cinq serpentards se servaient mutuellement de cobayes. Terence avait lancé un sort quelconque pour qu'il ne ressentait pratiquement rien, un simple picotement qui engourdissait l'endroit atteint. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul Bole avait réussit, au grand étonnement de tous.

Novembre était arrivé que depuis quelques jours. La fine couche de neige au sol le prouvait. Jusqu'à maintenant l'année se déroulait plutôt bien, pour plusieurs élèves. Olivier Dubois, s'était avéré un très bon gardien. Le premier match, il eut un accident et resta deux semaines inconscient mais, maintenant, tout allait mieux. Le nouveau gardien était un joueur important de l'équipe comme ne cessait de le mentionner Dominic, le capitaine. Percy, restait le petit génie du collège dans presque toute les matières. Damien, le dernier membre du trio s'était trouvé de nouvelles passions. L'une d'entre elle était le dessin. Plusieurs étaient en admirations devant ses talents et plusieurs filles lui demandait de faire leur portrait, ce qu'il acceptait avec plaisir. L'autre passion restait dans le domaine de l'art. Tout l'été, il s'était pratiquer au chant et à la guitare. Il jouait et chantait quelques chansons moldus et sorcières. La plupart restait dans le domaine du rock.

De leur côté, les Serpentards n'étaient pas en reste. Shuganye prenait, dorénavant, ses études beaucoup plus au sérieux que lors de sa première année. Néanmoins, la métamorphose demeurait son talon d'Achille. Cependant, Filius Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement ne cessait de souligner les capacités exceptionnelles de l'élève. Percy en était vert de jalousie. Les autres maisons la voyait en tant qu'une petite fille très studieuse. La maison de Salazard, eux, savait qu'elle avait une face caché, mais seuls ses amis proches savaient tous. Terence, Flint, Bole et Adrian savait que dans ce corps de petite fille se trouvait une jeune femme, mature. Son savoir sur l'interdit le prouvait déjà, sa façon de penser et réagir également. Malgré son jeune âge, le corps de la fillette se métamorphosait. Son corps, autrefois plus potelé et grassouillet devenait svelte et élégant. Le visage enfantin et tout rond était maintenant plus défini, ses yeux verts étant en valeur dans sa figure.

Terence, l'aîné du groupe, était toujours le plus grand du groupe, mais son corps, autrefois maigrelet avait subit transformation, il devenait un peu plus musclé chaque jour. Comble de sa chance, Reein, autrefois folle de lui éprouvait maintenant des sentiments pour un garçon du même âge qu'elle. Son entraînement le forçait cependant à négliger ses études et, contrairement à l'an dernier, ses notes avaient chutées.

Pucey, qui venait d'entamer sa quatrième année avait autant de succès. Il était la vedette montante de sa communauté. Des bonnes notes dans pratiquement toute les matières. Un charisme époustouflant émanant de lui, une bonne défense au quidditch et, par-dessus tout, nue grande intelligence.

De son côté, Bole étudiait sans relâche, surtout l'études de runes. Son père avait promis que l'été prochain il l'amènerait voir des ruines aztèques si ses notes étaient potables. L'adolescent, qui était un grand fan de civilisation étrangère prenait la promesse très au sérieux. Il alla même jusqu'à sécher deux entraînements de quiditch, ce qui lui valut un savon de la part de son capitaine, Lenny.

Finalement, Flint jonglait entre l'étude de la magie noire et le quidditch. Depuis le début de l'année, on avait ''Ensorcelé son coeur'' comme le disait si bien ses amis. Même si elle partageait ses salles de classe et également sa maison depuis trois ans, Marcus venait de la remarquer. De taille moyenne, elle était mince, un corps dont plusieurs seraient jalouses. Ses cheveux de la couleur du blé étaient légèrement ondulés. Chacun de ses mouvement les faisaient mouvoir gracieusement. Pourtant, aucun des amis de Flint avait voulut lui ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à maintenant. Cette fille, Lina, voyait bien que sa beauté en éblouissait plus d'un. Elle allait même jusqu'à ce que vanter que, selon son arbre généalogique, elle avait eux une ancêtre vélane. Encore une fois, le sujet de conversation avait dévié sur elle et la fille du groupe semblait plutôt mécontente qu'on parle de la supposée vélane.

- Tu veux que je me taise? répliqua la jeune fille de ton glacial. Eh bien, que je ne t'entende surtout pas te plaindre quand cette conasse cessera de se servir de toi.

Flint grogna, les autres garçons s'étaient tus, écoutant avec attention la conversation prêt à intervenir si le tout tournait mal.

- Ne la traite pas de conasse! Elle ne se sert pas de moi, elle m'aime, tu sauras.

Le ton montait. Shuganye avait cesser de lui répondre, ne faisant qu'ouvrir et fermer sa main en émettant, parfois un léger ''Bla, bla bla...''. Enragé, il tapa du poing sur le bureau où était mollement installé Shuganye. Le coup, ainsi que le bruit, la fit sursauté vivement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier quelques chose de pas très gentil, mais Terence lui prit gentiment le bras. Ce simple geste la calma. Le châtain et la noire étaient inséparable, ils étaient très proche. La plupart commençait déjà à parier quand leur couple se formerait enfin. Ramassant leurs choses, il l'entraîna dans son dortoir alors que Marcus ronchonnait et pestait contre elle.

- Monsieur Dubois, pouvez vous répéter ce que je disais? lança calmement le professeur Rogue.

'' Eh merde!'', pensa le jeune élève qui n'écoutait pas du tout l'homme ayant presque atteint la trentaine. En signe de désespoir il se tourna vers sa droit, où se trouvait habituellement Percy, mais il n'y était pas. Au début du cour, Rogue avait fait un plan de classe. Chaque Gryddondor était jumelé avec un Serpentard. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le châtain qui commençait à balbutier en cherchant, vainement, de l'aide du regard.

- Il parlait des effets du polynectar, souffla si doucement Shuganye qui fut le seul à l'attendre.

Peu sûr, il regarda le professeur et répéta ce qu'avait dit la Serpentarde. Après tout, c'était bien son genre d'inventer une fausse réponse. Le maître des potions roula des yeux, déçu. Sans doute puisqu'il ne pourrait pas enlever de points au jeune garçon, cette fois-ci.

- Bien, dit-il simplement.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le tableaux sur lequel et pointa les différent ingrédients nécessaire à la confection du travail d'aujourd'hui. Olivier lança un regard en coin à la serpetarde, mais elle s'affairait déjà à mettre de l'eau dans son chaudron. Sans poser de questions il s'affaira ensuite à sa potion, tout en se promettant d'intercepter sa partenaire dès la fin du cour.

- Hey! Attend-moi!

Olivier avait tenu sa promesse. Son bras droit accroché à celui de la fille, il l'attira vers lui.

- Lâche-moi, stupide gryffondor, lança-t-elle tout en se débattant.

''La revoilà au naturel...'', pensa-t-il amèrement, mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

- Pourquoi m'as tu aidé?

La jeune adolescente fit monter ses épaules avant de les redescendent lourdement.

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce que tu es tellement stupide, rétorqua-t-elle en insistant longuement sur le mot tellement.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans l'un des couloirs sombres du sous-sol du collège. Le ton de Shuganye s'était quelque peu radoucis. Elle laissait tomber son masque de serpentard. Ses yeux verts posées sur lui attendaient la suite.

- Eh bien... Merci, fit-il simplement.

La cadette des deux eut un sourire, ce même qu'elle avait lors de la fin de l'année dernière.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle tout en s'éloignant de lui.

- Attend! Sommes-nous réellement des ennemis?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, suivit d'un simple:

- Rivalité Gryffondor Serpentard.

Olivier cria, tandis que la jeune serpentarde s'éloignait de lui. Il l'attrapa de nouveau et tourna son corps vers lui. Sans aucune gêne, Shuganye le lorgna. Ses entraînements de quidditch l'avait rendu encore plus attirant. Il devenait le Sirius de Poudlard. Devinant les intentions du jeune homme, la jeune fille approcha son visage du sien. Tout au fond d'elle, elle pouvait entendre une toute petite voix. Des paroles qu'aurait dite l'ancienne Shuganye. Celle qu'elle était il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Puis, plus clairement, elle entendait un raisonnement digne de la nouvelle serpentarde qu'elle était. Puis, alors qu'elle sentit effleuré les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, ses bras lui permirent de se dégager vivement. Tournant le dos à Olivier, son pas accéléra de peur d'être vu par un serpentard, après tout la salle commune était tout près. Et si on l'avait entendue? Ou encore pire, vu? Les battements de son cœur accélèrent aussitôt. Elle devait se trouver un échappatoire et vite. Cependant, personne n'était dans les alentours.

- Dragon de feu, murmura-t-elle face à un mur de pierre où trônait une sculpture d'un vampire.

Cette dernier eut un rictus et disparut, laissant place à deux portes en chênes vertes. Elle s'y engouffra aussitôt et l'entrée s'effaça aussitôt, alors que l'illusion de la statue réapparaissait.

Le jeune homme tendit une bouteille d'eau à son meilleur ami. Un râle rauque se fit entendre en signe de merci. Apportant vivement le goulot à sa bouche, il la but d'une traite, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son copain se coucha ensuite dans l'herbe près de lui.

- Ça va, Nelson?

- O-oui... murmura ce dernier.

Le paysage du parc devint de plus en plus floue pour faire place à quelques chose de plus sombres. Alors que les traits devinrent plus nets, il découvrit, avec amertume qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Colin, mais dans une cellule sombre. Non, il n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Il n'était plus heureux. Maintenant, il était âgé de trente trois ans et plus du tout heureux. Oh bien sûr, sa femme était une vraie perle et ses enfants si parfaits, mais celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait tout détruit cela en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour crier lapin. Ces idées n'étaient pas assez lugubre, tuez des moldus ou des sang de bourbes ne lui plaisait pas. Bref, Nelson Higgs n'agissait pas comme un réel mangemort. Donc, encore une fois, Lucius Malfoy avait usé de la bonne vieille méthode. Avant de s'évanouir, suite à la douleur, il avait entendu la voix de Colin, plus autoritaire qu'auparavant, de cesser ce jeu stupide. Puis, celle de Malfoy de répliquer que si il ne voulait pas subir le même sort de se taire.

Oui, le plan des magemorts avançaient merveilleusement bien. Bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient pas accélérer le cour des choses, mais ce plan était si bien calculé que d'ici deux ans, le maître aurait repris toute sa puissance. Lars et Lucius étaient les premiers ravis par cette bonne nouvelle. Tout les deux projetaient déjà de futurs plans, par exemple l'entrée de leurs fils dans les rangs du plus grand mage noir. Nelson se sentait comme un étranger dans cet endroit. Pourtant, c'était un cercle vicieux. La seule chose à peu près positive était la promotion qu'avait eut Colin, à la fin de l'été. Étant maintenant l'un des plus hauts placé de l'assemblé, il lui tait plus facile de fournir des excuses lorsque Nelson ne venait pas. Colin jouait cependant avec sa propre vie. A n'importe quel moment, Lucius pouvait décidé que tout cette mascarade cesserait. On entra, sans prévenir. Gracieusement, Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de lui, un sourire mesquin accroché aux lèvres.

- Bien dormi?

L'homme ne répondit pas, trop fier et, surtout, trop mal en point. Lucius se mit à genoux.

- Sache que tes souffrances sont loin d'être fini.

Pour accompagner sa phrase, il sortit un couteau, simple, sans aucun artifice. La lame autrefois argent était à présent rouillé et taché de sang. Il le planta dans l'épaule de Nelson et le fit soigneusement glisser vers sa droite. Les yeux de Malfoy brillait d'excitation. Le plaisir de faire souffrir était, de loin, l'un de ses préférés. Lorsque la coupure fut assez grande, il y fit pénétrer sa main arrachant l'un de ses muscles. Nelson voulut se libérer, mais la faiblesse le laissa cloué au sol. Pour empêcher les cris de sortir, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Tellement, qu'un filet de sang s'en échappa. D'un geste victorieux, Malfoy brandit le morceau de tissus vers le hauts et le secoua légèrement. Il fut interrompît par un autre mangemort.

- Eh, on a une mission à mener, tu sais? lança-t-il d'une voix glacial, irrité que le blond s'amuse à place de travailler.

- Bien sûr, Colin, bien sûr. J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il se leva et laissa tomber le muscle, comme si il n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Impuissant, Nelson regarda ce qui lui appartenait et perdit connaissance, la plaie béante s'infectant.

- Terence, tu vas bien?

- Pardon?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers l'adolescente qui venait de lui adresser la parole. A ses côtés se tenait Pucey. Apparemment, Bole et Flint n'étaient pas là. Depuis quelques temps, leur groupe s'était dissout. Lina venait de semer la zizanie entre Flint et Madden, une nouvelle fois. S'en prévenir, elle s'installa à ses côtés et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Plaçant ses bras autour du jeune homme, elle s'affala sur le divan de cuir noir.

- Tu fais quoi?

Son ton sonna quelque peu enfantin. Noël arrivait à grand pas et Terence restait, pour une autre année au château. La fillette avait décidé de rester avec lui. Puis, cela avait été le tour de Adrian, Bole et, finalement, Flint. Terence tourna la tête vers elle et lui répondit qu'il écrivait des lettres à sa famille. Un faible « Hum.. Je vois » fut la réponse de l'adolescente qui laissait sa tête posée contre lui. Elle se sentait toujours bien au près de son meilleur ami. À cet instant, Flint entra dans la pièce, la tête basse, Bole essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le plus grand des deux resta silencieux et Bole salua d'un signe de main ses copains.

- Tiens, Lina s'est désintéressé de toi, feula-t-elle.

C'était mesquin et totalement bas, mais elle s'en fichait, après tout il allait rétorquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne répondit pas, mauvais signe. Shuganye resta immobile et émit un léger ricanement.

- Mais voyons donc, on dirait un Gryffondor cette attitude.

Aucune réplique cinglante, aucune insulte, rien. Seul le silence fut émetteur de réponse. Il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à insulter quelqu'un s'il vous ignorait. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de lui, histoire de provoquer davantage. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réaction quelconque du joueur de Quidditch, ce fut Bole qui lui adressa la parole.

- Lina s'intéresse à un garçon de Serdaigle, plus vieux, ils forment désormais un couple.

Elle hocha la tête, de manière compréhensive. Puis, un sourire fendit son visage et elle attira Flint contre elle, le serrant chaleureusement. Il resta surpris, puis répondit à son étreinte. Ce fut ce simple geste qui stoppa leur querelle. Là, toute personne au courant ne connaissant pas intimement le groupe, aurait pus croire que la jeune fille avait été jalouse de la Serdaigle qui lui avait momentanément volé son Flint.

- De toute façon, tu étais bien trop beau pour elle. En plus, si tu ne me répond pas, il n'y a plus aucun plaisir à t'insulter.

L'adolescente secoua la tête d'un air faussement attristé. Lui, il ne protesta pas. À quoi bon? Shuganye Madden Vexan était la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaissait, même avant lui. Bole coupa ce moment de réconciliation digne des romans que ces mères dévoraient le soir, dans une chaise berçante, rêvant que leurs maris agissent ainsi envers elles.

- Eh, si on allait se pratiquer?

Il parlait de magie noire. Sans doute le plus adepte des cinq, Bole était aussi le plus doué dans cette matière. L'adolescente du groupe accepta avec plaisir cette proposition. Terence attrapa sa baguette traînant sur la table et se leva, prêt à les rejoindre. Néanmoins, il courut à son dortoir porter sa lettre. D'un pas pressant, ils sortirent de la salle commune, Adrian traînant sous son bras un livre à la reliure marron. Ce célèbre livre à la reliure marron. Les autres élèves posèrent sur eux des regards interrogatifs, mais les regards noirs du groupe fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était nullement pas de leurs affaires. Dans le hall, ils croisèrent le célèbre trio de gryffondors. Alors que Bole lança la première insulte qui lui passa par la tête, accrochée au bras de Flint, Shuganye eut un semblant de demi-sourire pour Olivier. Percy prit son air le plus hautain qu'il possédait et il leva subitement la tête, feignant l'ignorance. Damien, quant à lui, ne se cassa pas la tête et montra gentiment son majeur au groupe. Ceci fait Terence s'occupa de son cas, il avait un compte à réglé. L'épisode de leur dernier Noël était encore tout frais à sa mémoire. Accrochant Damien par le col de sa cape, il le grimpa au mur face à eux. Serrant son étreinte, il cracha d'un air digne :

- Je crois que rien ne t'ai autorisé à être si fier devant nous, sale vermine.

Le teint du beau blond prenait lentement une teinte bleutée. En temps normal, Olivier se serait lancer sur Higgs, prêt à lui montrer les ravages que faisait son crochet de gauche. Percy, aurait, peut-être lancé un sort de désarmement quelconque, mais les baguettes d'Adrian et Bole pointé droit sur eux et l'air sadique de Flint y était sans doute pour quelque chose. La demoiselle du groupe était aux côtés de Flint, toisant du regard Olivier. Ce dernier lui envoya un signal, ses yeux azurs étaient emplis de détresse. Elle céda.

- Dites, pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur des idiots? On a des choses plus importantes à faire, lança-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

Terence se tourna vers elle et lui montra son index, voulant dire qu'il en avait pour une minute encore. Il donna une bonne droite au petit Gryffondor et l'envoya propulser contre ses amis. Damien tomba lourdement, reprenant son souffle. Sentant avec bonheur l'air parvenir à ses poumons. Sa besogne accompli, il rejoignit ses amis.

- Allons-y, fit-il un regard dédaigneux toujours posé sur le trio.

Une lueur sadique brillait au fond des ses prunelles bleus. Ils prirent la route vers le parc, Bole et Adrian guettant les arrières au cas où l'un des Gryffondors aurait l'idée saugrenu de contre-attaquer.

- Encore un peu de vin, maître?

Il secoua la tête, de façon négative. Aussitôt Dobby quitta la pièce. Rare était les soirs ou Malfoy senior était à son manoir familial. Assis sur les genoux de son père, Draco se contentait de regarder les adultes converser entre eux. En effet, Malfoy recevait Colin et sa charmant épouse. Quelqu'un ne connaissant pas les deux hommes ne se serait jamais douté, qu'en fait, ils étaient des mangemorts importants. Narcissa se leva et annonça à son mari qu'elle allait montré ses nouveaux vêtements récemment achetés à la femme de Colin. Lorsque les deux femmes furent montés, Colin attaqua le principal but de cette visite.

- Lucius, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assuré. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de maltraité Nelson. Nos adeptes sont rares et…

Il fut coupé, très sèchement par son ami.

- Voyons, Colin! Cesse, Nelson ne nous sert à rien, tu sais bien qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il veut c'est revenir à sa vie paisible. Nous ne partons pas aussi facilement du clan que cela!

Draco lança un regard étonné à son père avant de lui annoncer d'une petite voix qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Le jeune avait toujours était intimidé par son père. Le noir poussa un léger soupir, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire changer d'avis Lucius. Il changea alors de sujet, celui du prochain ordre du jour à leur réunion.

- Lars a trouvé quelques documentations intéressantes, expliqua brièvement le blond.

Il déposa la coupe, à présent vide, sur la table basse sur laquelle le blason des Malfoy était gravé. Rajustant son veston, il se leva et fit signe à Colin de le suivre.

- Viens je vais te montrer les endroits possibles ou le maître pourrait être.

Se levant, à son tour, le noir hocha promptement la tête. Ils montèrent à l'étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de travail de Lucius. Il se dirigea vers une armoire bourgogne aux portes vitrés. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un parchemin enroula. Sa baguette en main, il posa le parchemin sur son bureau et d'un léger coup de bâton le fit dérouler. Dessus le papier était dessiné soigneusement une carte du monde. Quelques endroit était entouré à l'encre verte émeraude.

- Voilà, les endroits les plus courants où maître pourrait être.

A l'entendre parler on aurait presque pus faire une comparaison avec un elfe de maison. Colin l'écouta sagement, hochant la tête par moment tout en émettant un vague « Hum hum, je vois ».

**Notes :**

Si, je suis toujours vivante. J'ai pratiquement six mois de retard sur la suite, mais chut. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. J'ai 25 heures de cours semaine plus 16 heures de boulots… C'est une bonne excuse, nah? Bon, bref, après cette magnifique intro pour ces notes, commençons avec les détails. Flint est totalement ensorcelée par cette Lina. Il ne voit plus la réalité en face et malgré tout ce que ses amis peuvent lui dire, il ne veut rien entendre. C'est donc pour lui un coup très dur lorsqu'elle aura un copain. J'avoue aussi que je suis une grosse sadique, juste à voir le comportement de Lucius face à Nelson. Sinon, bah comme l'explique Lucius par après Nelson veut quitter l'assemblé, même s'il en l'avoue pas. Tous le sait. Bah sinon, on peut voir que Shugy a fait preuves de bonne foi en stoppant le carnage des Serpentard sur le trio de Gryffondor. Hum, voilà, pas beaucoup de commentaire et le titre du chapitre, je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé à l'instant même.

10 minutes plus tard, après avoir terminé les réponses aux reviews Yeah! J'ai trouvé, Simple vengeance. La seule signification est lors du combat entre les Serp' et les Gryff'. Les verts se vengent de l'an passé, surtout Terence.

Réponse aux reviews :

Yellow Submarine : Eh! Merci! Moi aussi j't'adore, j'espère qu'il te plairai.

Jamesie-Cass : Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, eh eh. J'espère que tu te rappelleras de cette vieille fic pourri qu'est la mienne (D'ailleurs faudrait que j'aille continuer la tienne ')

Aibe : Mon petit Aibe! Tu sais que je te hais quand tu écorches mon véritable pseudo '' (Évidemment qu'on a le même perso c'est moi qui te l'ai fabriqué gna P). Voilà, justement le chapitre 7, eh eh!

Et voilà, a pluche!!

- Love –

Sugy


End file.
